La Batte Au Poing
by HeavyMoon
Summary: Je ne devrais pas être aussi joyeuse quand on sait ce qu'il se passe chez moi. Cependant, c'est plus fort que moi. Le Quidditch me rend euphorique, ma rancune m'aveugle, et mon caractère tout pourri me force à me mettre dans des situations trop compliquées. Mais bon... j'ai tendance à me démerder pour rire quand même... Qui pour m'expliquer comment je réalise cet exploit ?
1. La vengeance ne vieillit pas partie 1

Hello les gens !

Voici ma première fiction, La Batte Au Poing (ou LBAP).

Comme tout le monde sait, une grande partie des personnages, ainsi que les lieux, les créatures... brref, vous avez compris, appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling !

Donc valà:3 Je viens de faire mon disclaimer

Je suis très contente de vous présenter ce premier chapitre, en espérant que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, je prends tout ! =D

Bon, je vous laisse aux mains de la splendide Heaven.

Enjoy ! *-*

* * *

La Batte Au Poing

I. La vengeance ne vieillit pas

_J'ai trébuché et me suis rattrapée à la première chose qui était à ma portée. Cette chose-là aurait pu être une chaise, une rampe, ou même un timide Poufsouffle. Mais non. Cette chose-là était ce Serpentard que les Maraudeurs faisaient tourner en bourrique..._

_- Ôtes tes sales pattes de là ! S'est-il écrié_

_Je l'ai regardé, choquée par une réaction aussi vive, surtout à un moment comme celui-là. Il a avisé ma main, qui était toujours posée sur son épaule, puis il a replanté ses yeux dans les miens et m'a dit d'un ton cassant :_

_- En plus, t'es une délurée qui se peint les ongles d'une façon au moins aussi excentrique que tous les pauvres Moldus qui peuplent la ville qu'on vient de quitter !_

_Une délurée._

_- Tu parles d'excentricité ! Tu te coiffes avec du beurre et après tu te permets de me faire ce genre de remarque ! Ai-je craché_

_Il m'a fusillée du regard et a esquissé un geste pour attraper sa baguette. Seulement Lily est arrivée. Il s'est alors ravisé, se bornant à me fixer d'un regard torve._

_- Heaven ! Je ne t'ai pas vue dans le train..._

_- J'ai voyagé avec Abi et ses amis._

_Abigail Daniels est une jeune Serdaigle de notre année. Je crois que c'est elle qui se rapproche le plus de la meilleure amie, pour moi. Elle est toujours là en cas de coup dur, toujours attentive, et extrêmement attachante et drôle. Nous partageons beaucoup de choses, elle et moi._

_-Oh... Severus, tu connais Heaven Cooper ?_

_- Tu parles de cette fille au vernis pathétiquement moche ?_

_Lily a fusillé le gros dégueulasse du regard, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi et de s'excuser pour lui._

_- Je suis désolée, Severus est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, ça n'a rien de personnel._

_Mais le mal était fait. Mes yeux se sont embués, j'ai pris ma valise, la cage de Kendaya – ma chouette – et je me suis éloignée à grand pas, dans le même sens que tous les élèves pour rejoindre les calèches censées nous mener au château._

_Tandis que je marchais, les yeux rivés sur mes souliers, j'entendais les élèves bavarder. Souvent, des éclats de voix empreints de la joie et de l'euphorie typique de la rentrée retentissaient. Car oui, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Tout le monde était joyeux._

_Dix minutes plus tôt, je l'aurai été aussi. Seulement voilà. Le Graisseux avait touché la corde sensible. Celle qui faisait s'écrouler mon mur d'apparente gaieté. Cette muraille que j'avais dressée entre le monde extérieur et moi. Celle qui m'entourait et me confortait dans ma solitude._

_Solitude._

_Non. Je n'étais pas seule. Bien sûr que non. Je ne pouvais juste pas en parler. Je m'enfermais dans un mutisme, lorsque je pensais à elle. Et puis je la revoyais, petite, petite, puis plus grande, grandissant de plus en plus. Devenant une jolie petite fille. Elle était encore là. Merlin ! Comment aurais-je réagis si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?_

_Je préférais ne pas y penser. L'envisager rendait sa perte possible. Le risque plus réel. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je l'aimais trop._

_Nous marchions tous sur une corde raide. Un faux pas, et le vide nous accueillait. Fantôme de la mort. De la disparition. De la maladie._

_Elle était pourtant souriante, jouant avec mes doigts, soufflant bruyamment dessus, ce jour-là. Elle m'avait peint les doigts avec une telle détermination, une telle envie de réussir. De bien faire. Elle avait cette moue concentrée : les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fixés sur mes ongles. Comment le lui refuser ?_

Samedi 8 septembre :

**Heure de l'hystérique gênante qui gueule de bon matin.**

- Ivyyyy !

J'ai levé les yeux vers Lily. Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, j'étais tranquille à m'étaler du vernis sur les cuticules, il était super tôt, elle voulait ranger le dortoir alors qu'il était pas en bordel. Et je me bougeais pas le cul pour l'aider.

- Tu finiras plus tard ! S'est-elle impatientée

Je l'ai regardé une bonne dizaine de seconde, avant de lever un sourcil et de répondre le plus calmement du monde :

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle a froncé les sourcils et s'est remise à farfouiller dans sa valise. J'ai souri intérieurement, contente de l'avoir mouchée, même si ce n'était que pour cinq – trop courtes – secondes.

- Pourquoi tu ranges jamais ?

J'ai levé les yeux de mes ongles pour la fixer, comme j'aurais fixé un évadé de Ste Mangouste.

- C'est pas que je range jamais. Les elfes le font avant que je m'y mette. Nuance.

Vu que je m'y mettais jamais, ça revenait au même. Mais bon ça lui a suffit comme excuse, alors j'ai pas fait d'antithèse.

- Tu vas aux essais, demain ? A-t-elle demandé, le nez plongé dans son armoire

J'ai haussé les épaules, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir mon geste, avant de dire :

- Je sais pas. Alexie y va, elle ?

Evans s'est retournée d'un mouvement brusque et m'a fusillée du regard. Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas que je parle de la nana de Potter.

Pourtant, Alexie Peterson était une fille charmante. Parfois un peu niaise sur les bords, certes, mais quand même super sympa.

Un long bâillement m'est parvenu. Ça, c'était Merely Powell qui se réveillait très élégamment.

- Salut Merely ! Ai-je lancé en me replongeant dans mon activité

Elle m'a rendu mes salutations, et s'est levée pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'appelle ça l'opération détartrage, parce qu'elle se brosse les dents pendant plus minutes. Et c'est pas une blague. Vraiment, elle doit rester sur ses cacholes un sixième d'heure pour « se sentir bien ».

…

Moi je pense que c'est plutôt parce qu'elle nourrit l'espoir secret que Sirius Black la chope inopinément dans un coin du château.

Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

Un bruit suspect s'est fait entendre sur ma gauche, je me suis retournée, et là : Alexie Peterson qui se relève, après avoir glissé sur une chaussette.

Bon. J'avoue, c'était ma chaussette. Mais bon les elfes étaient pas encore passés.

Et puis je comprends pas ! D'habitude je les fous sous mon lit, alors si elle était là, c'est le destin.

J'en ai quand même profité pour lui poser la question, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans la nature pour je ne sais quelles raisons :

- Dis-moi, Alex, tu vas aux essais demain ?

Elle m'a regardé un peu bizarrement. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la récente perte de neurones qu'elle avait subie en se rétamant à cause de ma chaussette verte à pois violets.

Le silence s'est prolongé alors qu'elle se grattait la tête en me fixant bêtement. Je crois qu'elle passait de ses rêves suspects avec James à moi.

Oui parce que Alexie parle dans son sommeil, je précise.

- Supporter Jamesie, oui bien sûr !

Lily a claqué la porte de son armoire.

Je sais pas ce qu'elle a avec Alexie, mais il suffit que la blondinette ouvre la bouche pour mettre la rouquine dans tous ses états...

Bref. La question, c'était pas ça. Moi je voulais savoir si elle participait aux essais.

- Non mais je voulais savoir si tu participais aux essais.

Alexie a ouvert des yeux ronds et a secoué frénétiquement la tête. (Oui, elle avait l'air très con).

- Et toi ? a-t-elle demandé après avoir fini de secouer la tête comme une abrutie

J'ai haussé les épaules, puis j'ai répondu :

- Je crois... mais l'équipe est tellement merdique...

Elle est devenue rouge. Je me suis vite expliquée.

- Non mais c'est pas à cause de James, hein ! Je veux dire... il fait ce qu'il peut, le gars... mais bon globalement, l'équipe Rouge et Or est à pleurer, faut l'avouer.

Elle s'est détendue. Moi aussi. Et puis elle a haussé les épaules et est sortie du dortoir.

C'était comme ça : les matins, durant les weekends, Alexie descendait en salle commune juste après s'être levée et elle attendait James pour lui faire un petit bisou et remonter se préparer avant d'aller déjeuner.

Rituel con, qui fait monter et descendre les escaliers pour rien, mais bon. Moi je le sais. Faut lui dire à elle.

En plus, j'ai jamais compris. Moi, je ferais plutôt comme Merely : trois quarts d'heure bouclée dans la salle de bain pour être fraîche et pimpante. Mais non, Alexie descendait en salle commune, là où tout le monde pouvait la voir, au saut du lit, avec son jogging gris et son débardeur marron, et elle se postait dans un fauteuil en attendant son Jamesie chéri.

Alexie Peterson : un mystère encore non élucidé.

Enfin bon. Retour à l'histoire :

J'ai enfin terminé de me vernir les ongles et, de ce fait, j'ai demandé à Lily l'intello de service, d'utiliser sa baguette pour me les sécher plus vite.

Ce qu'il y a de bien, avec une colocataire comme ça, c'est qu'elle peut toujours s'avérer utile. Un jour, je réduirai Lily pour la mettre dans ma poche et la sortir dès que j'aurai besoin d'un petit sortilège pratique !

Bref. Ce n'est toujours pas le sujet.

Samedi 8 septembre :

**Heure de la dinde** (et là, je ne parle pas de Chiara Williams, la Poufsouffle qui glousse tout le temps)

- Lily jolie, peux-tu me passer le sel s'il te plaît ?

Evans a rageusement envoyé valser la salière du côté de Potter. J'ai vu Alexie se raidir en face de moi, en entendant son Jamesie s'adressait à la rouquine de cette façon, mais elle n'a rien dit. Je crois qu'elle essayait de prendre sur elle.

Mais ! Je ne vous ai pas expliqué, et je me rends compte que je ne me suis même pas présentée !

Oh Merlin, si ma mère avait été là, elle m'aurait sorti une phrase du genre « aurais-tu été élevée par des trolls, Heaven Jaden Emily Jude Lila Cooper ? »

Ouais, je m'appelle Heaven, et j'ai un nom à rallonge. Officiellement, je suis Heaven J. Cooper. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ivy, parce que ça fait un peu moins pédant.

Je ne viens pas d'une famille de sang-purs. Je ne suis pas une née-moldue. Ma mère est une sorcière américaine, et mon père est un moldu londonien. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un voyage que faisait ma mère. Elle venait pour assister à un match des Harpies de Holyhead, et elle est rentrée dans mon père en plein milieu du métro. Leurs valises se sont renversées et leurs affaires se sont mélangées.

Forcement, ça crée des liens.

Enfin bref. Toujours est-il que je suis une sang-mêlé, qui n'a rien à voir, sanguinement parlant – ça se dit pas, mais j'aime beaucoup inventer des mots –, avec les Black, les Potter, les Lestrange... ou tous les sangs purs qui peuplent Poudlard.

Je dis ça, parce que quand je reluque Black ou Potter, j'ai pas envie qu'on puisse croire que je suis une adepte de la consanguinité. C'est tout.

Après, vous risquez pas de m'y prendre souvent, à les reluquer, puisqu'ils sont toujours entourés de leurs groupies et que le simple fait de voir ces filles qui gloussent et les collent me pique le yeux.

Ce septembre de l'an 1975, nous sommes en cinquième année. Il y a les BUSE à la clef. Ça, nous ne sommes pas près de l'oublier, puisque tous les profs nous l'ont rabâché en cette première semaine de cours. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Et Potter a décidé de faire passer les essais le plus vite possible pour constituer une équipe de choc et s'entraîner un maximum avant le match contre Serdaigle. Le premier de la saison.

Et moi, j'adore le quidditch. Comme ma mère a baigné dedans depuis sa plus tendre enfance – elle-même fille d'un joueur professionnel aux USA –, on m'a mise sur un balai dès que j'en ai été capable.

Si je ne suis pas entrée dans l'équipe plus tôt, c'est parce que j'ai toujours refusé d'être assimilée à l'équipe merdique qu'était celle de Gryffondor. Seulement, maintenant que Potter est devenu capitaine, je me dis que c'est le moment.

Pas parce que c'est un maraudeur ! Mais bien parce que je sais qu'il est assez doué et qu'il y a des chances pour que le niveau remonte un peu cette année.

Je suis sûre que vous voulez savoir quels rapports j'entretiens avec les Mauradeurs !

Non ?

Bon. Tant pis.

…

Non, en fait ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment calculée, je ne leur ai jamais vraiment parlé, et on ne s'est jamais vraiment retrouvés face à face – à part quand j'étais avec Lily, mais là, c'était surtout James qui s'incrustait, et même dans ce genre de moments, il ne parlait qu'à la rouquine...

Je ne les trouve ni particulièrement intéressants – à part à regarder de temps en temps, quand je m'ennuie ferme durant les cours de Binns – ni particulièrement vides d'intérêt. Je ne les aime pas, parce qu'ils se la pètent. Mais je ne les déteste pas parce que, après tout, ils en ont quand même les moyens. Enfin... pas Peter. Mais comme j'ai tendance à l'oublier et qu'il m'intéresse pas le moins du monde...

Des fois je me demande pourquoi ils s'embarrassent de lui. Je sais pas. Je vois pas l'intérêt. Pas que les gens doivent servir des intérêts mais... pourquoi il est aussi mollasson et INUTILE ? Je veux dire, on dirait qu'il subit tout, il a pas de personnalité...

Merlin, ce gars je le supporte pas.

Bon, il me fait un peu pitié du coup, parce que penser ça de quelqu'un, c'est quand même horrible. Mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime pas ce petit Peter !

Baaaaaah !

Quoi « t'es dégueulasse » ? Non ! Je suis honnête. C'est sa personnalité – vous savez, ce dont il est dépourvu – qui m'exaspère. Pas son physique ingrat.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en, de physique ingrat. Rogue. Vous savez, la friteuse sur pattes ! Lui, je peux pas le blairer. Alors je suis contente quand les quatre zigotos lui font sa fête au détour d'un couloir. C'est vrai, quoi.

Il m'a fait un affront que tous les litres de Javel ou de lotion ménagère sorcière ne pourraient jamais laver. Oui.

Servilus Rogue m'a dis un jour, le premier septembre 1972, que mon vernis était moche.

C'est pas qu'une histoire de vernis. S'il savait ce que tout cela représentait, il l'aurait peut-être fermée.

Quoique.

C'est un Serpentard, et tout le monde sait que les Serpentard sont vils, cruels, biaisés et tordus. Mais ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel on pouvait plaisanter, ni se moquer. Même quand on arbore le blason vert et argent.

Je ne vous dirai pas ce qui se cache derrière cette histoire. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne se connaît pas. Vous êtes là, à regarder ma vie depuis mes propres pupilles. J'en partage déjà assez, et je ne veux pas que vous sachiez tout de moi.

Chacun a son jardin secret.

Souvent, ceux qui cultivent le plus le leur sont des personnes dont la vie entière finit par reposer sur des mensonges. Quelqu'un a dit un jour, que le mensonge n'était rien, mais que c'était tous ceux que l'on devait inventer pour soutenir le premier qui étaient difficiles.

C'est vrai.

On s'enlise, on se mélange, on se trahit nous-même.

Autant dire la vérité, ou se taire.

Je fais le second choix. Si quelqu'un me demande, je le remballe. Je sais que le mystère attise la curiosité, mais je ne veux rien dévoiler. Je ne veux pas non plus faire semblant. Alors je me tais.

C'est sûrement difficile à croire, vu comme je vous raconte ma vie, comment je l'ouvre pour faire mes commentaires sur les gens de Poudlard, pour vous raconter ce que je pense de la gueule d'ange de Sirius Black et à quel point je déteste les rires de godiche.

Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vous tais. Car ce que je passe sous silence est réellement important.

Peut-être qu'en vous faisant savoir cela, je vous donne encore plus envie de connaître cette chose. Peut-être que je vous énerve. Peut-être que je vous fais perdre patience. Peut-être que vous désespérez de savoir. Peut-être que vous pensez que j'en fais trop.

Mais il est des choses que l'on ne livre pas facilement à n'importe qui. Peut-être qu'avec du temps... si vous apprenez à me connaître... je vous divulguerai cette information. Si vous savez vous montrer patients, aussi ouverts que Aby. Et que surtout. Surtout ! Je suis sûre que vous ne me regarderez pas différemment ensuite.

**Heure de se pieuter**.

Je me rendais à la tour Gryffondor après l'habituelle balade nocturne dans le parc qu'Aby et moi réservions au premier week-end de la rentrée, quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas précipités.

Je suis restée plantée au milieu du croisement durant un bon moment, interdite. Quand soudain, j'ai vu un des Maraudeurs débouler du couloir sur ma droite.

Nous nous sommes violemment percutés.

Tandis que je pestais contre sa maladresse, Black se releva et m'intima de me taire. Enfin... c'était plutôt un :

- Ta gueule !

J'ai entendu de nouveaux bruits de pas : Rusard. Sûr que c'était ce vieux débris aussi sec qu'un coup de trique. Sirius reprit sa course, me laissant en plan.

J'ai donc couru, aussi vite que j'ai pu, puis j'ai tourné à droite dès que l'occasion s'est présentée. J'étais certaine que Black avait fait une connerie typique des Maraudeurs, et que j'allais trinquer si je me faisais attraper.

J'étais donc là, à courir comme jamais de ma vie je n'avais couru, quand je me suis faite attraper par le bras et tirer sur le côté.

Mon sale caractère refaisait aussitôt surface.

- PUTAIN MAIS...

Un main se plaqua sur ma bouche et le silence revint dans le long couloir. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, collée à quelqu'un dont je n'avais même pas vu la tronche.

Les pas précipités du concierge se sont évanouis au bout du couloir, et j'ai enfin pu respirer à nouveau par la bouche.

- On l'a échappé belle, hein ? A-t-il ri

Moi j'avais pas envie de rire du tout. J'ai fait volte-face, et me suis me retrouvée nez à nez – ou plutôt « front à nez » avec Black.. Ma main est allée se loger sur sa joue sans que je me rende compte que je le baffais.

Une fois le geste effectué, je me suis reculée et j'ai expliqué – oui parce qu'on ne baffe pas quelqu'un sans s'expliquer après, tout le monde sait ça... – :

- A cause de toi, j'ai failli crever d'une crise cardiaque. La prochaine fois que vous faites des conneries, vérifiez que personne peut se faire choper à votre place !

Et je me suis éloignée. Puis je me suis retournée, et j'ai ajouté :

- A part si c'est Rogue qui prend tout dans la gueule. Ça va de soi...

Et j'ai repris le chemin de la tour, non sans raser les murs et regarder précautionneusement si je ne risquais pas de croiser Rusard à chaque couloir.

Dimanche 9 septembre

**Heure du petit-déj**

Il était neuf heure tapante. Et dans la Grande Salle, la table de Gryffondor était plus remplie que toutes les autres. Une raison à cela : les essais de Quidditch qui se tenaient habituellement le week-end de la seconde semaine avaient été avancés. Beaucoup s'étaient donc tirés du lit – non sans difficulté – afin de pouvoir se préparer. Alexie et moi étions assise côte à côte. Je touillais distraitement mon jus de citrouille avec la cuillère que Carly Piers cherchait partout, et mon acolyte blonde bavait devant son apollon qui jouait des muscle en se servant des céréales.

La goutte de salive quitta la bouche de Peterson, et je fis glisser son bol vide juste en dessous de sa bouche. C'était quand même plus propre, et j'avais acquis une certaine expérience en la matière.

Je contemplais Peter Pettigrow baffrer comme un porc, quand des pas on retentit dans l'allée derrière moi. J'ai levé les yeux et me suis retournée juste à temps pour voir que McGonagall venait de passer derrière moi et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le quatuor infernal.

Le professeur de métamorphose tapa sur l'épaule de Lupin et Potter, assis du même côté que moi, et donc accessibles. Tous deux la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. McGonagall leur intima de se lever d'un coup sec du menton et fit signe aux deux autres Maraudeurs d'en faire autant.

…

Sûr qu'ils s'étaient faits prendre pendant la nuit...

**Heure de la rencontre avec mon destin**

Il était dix heure. C'était l'heure à laquelle James Potter avait établi le début du recrutement de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

J'étais devant les vestiaires avec les autres personnes espérant décrocher un poste, quand la porte s'est ouverte sur Black, qui avait une feuille de parchemin à la main.

Il appela :

- Jacobs.

Un petit s'avança et alla pour entrer dans la salle.

…

Alors, certes, je vais passer pour une chiante, mais... DEPUIS QUAND _JACOBS_ PASSE AVANT _COOPER _?

Je veux dire, je veux bien être sympa, mais y a des limites quoi ! Le « C » est avant le « J », tout le monde sait ça !

- Pourquoi le nimbus passe avant moi alors que son nom commence par un « J » et le mien par un « C » ? me suis-je exclamée, outrée

Black m'a regardée un moment (on aurait dit que je l'agaçais), avant de me répondre d'un ton sec :

- On ne fait pas dans l'ordre alphabétique, Cooper. Et si t'es pas contente, tu sais où se trouve la salle commune.

…

Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

Simplet est entré dans les vestiaires à la suite de Black, et ce dernier nous a refermé la porte au nez aussi vite que l'éclair.

On s'est tous regardés, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer à l'intérieur, et puis Grincheux est ressortis quelques minutes plus tard en claquant la porte. J'aurai juré l'avoir entendu marmonner quelque chose comme « motivation... botter le cul... Potter... fils de goule... ».

Une seconde.

Il a traité James Potter de fils de goule.

QUI traite James Potter de fils de goule devant témoin, sinon un suicidaire ?

J'ai compris que le petit s'était fait rembarrer.

- Cooper.

C'est moi, ou la voix de Black s'était faite plaintive, presque dépitée ?

Parce que, je suis sympa et tout, je dis rien quand on laisse un nain me prendre ma place, mais faut pas abuser quoi ! On ne dit pas mon nom d'une voix dépitée, je suis désolée. JE SUIS DESOLEE, MAIS NON !

J'ai suivi Sirius dans les vestiaires, et là, j'ai vu que James était installé derrière un bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez, griffonnant sur un morceau de parchemin.

Ça faisait sélectionneur moisi d'équipe nationale, si vous voulez une image.

- Assieds-toi, m'a intimé Black

Son ton ne me laissait pas trop le choix, j'ai pris place sur la chaise en face de Potter, et Black est allé rejoindre Domenec derrière son bureau. Il s'est assis aussi, et le capitaine a commencé, comme si j'étais une accusée dans un tribunal :

- Heaven Cooper, cinquième année, Gryffondor, candidate au poste de batteur.

Un silence a suivi, durant lequel je l'ai observé, sourcil levé.

- C'est bien ça ? a-t-il demandé

Était-ce une blague ? Non parce que, à la limite, qu'il sache pas pour quel poste je postule malgré le parchemin qui le lui confirme, passe encore. Mais on est dans la même année, et il me demande confirmation sur mon identité ! Je veux dire, au bout d'un moment, faut lâcher prise et arrêter d'être con...

- Pas du tout. Je suis Jessica Milton, deuxième année, Poufsouffle, candidate au poste de cheerleader..., ai-je raillé.

Black m'a fusillée du regard, Potter a enchaîné :

- Pourquoi tu veux faire partie de l'équipe de notre maison ?

Parce que je peux pas faire partie de celles des autres ?

- Parce que je veux taper sur la gueule de Rogue. Et qu'un cognard malencontreusement envoyé dans sa direction sera insoupçonnable.

Potter et Black se sont regardés mutuellement pendant quelques secondes, puis le brun à la chevelure en bataille a pivoté vers moi et m'a demandé :

- Tu n'apprécies pas Rogue. Pourquoi ?

Sur le même ton, j'ai répondu :

- Tu as une coiffure de merde. Pourquoi ?

Nouveau regard noir de la part de son bras droit. Enfin, pas vraiment de son bras droit, un bras, ça n'a pas d'yeux – j'espère que je vous apprends rien, là... – mais je parlais de Black.

- Je vois, tu ne veux rien nous dire.

Et perspicace en plus de ça, le Jamesie ! Je vais finir par croire qu'il est intelligent, à force.

- C'est exact, ai-je confirmé avec un hochement tête.

Il y a eu un silence, pendant lequel Black écrivit sur un morceau de parchemin, et le glissa à Potter. Ce dernier lut le message, et échangea un regard avec son compagnon avant de se tourner vers moi et de me tendre la main.

J'ai regardé ses doigts tendus, l'air de dire « kesskimeveului ? », et Potter expliqua:

-Tu dois la serrer.

Ah oui. Merde.

Je me saisis de sa paluche et la secouai sans ménagement. James semblait content. Puis, après ce rituel bourré de testostérone, il m'annonça, le sourire aux lèvres:

- Bravo, tu passes à l'étape suivante. Va chercher un balai, le temps que j'auditionne les autres et on va commencer les essais.

….

Cool !

* * *

Et voilà !

Les deux premiers chapitres ne devaient faire qu'un, mais dans un souci d'amélioration de l'histoire, je préfère recevoir vos critiques avant de balancer la suite ! ^^

Tiens ! Question :

Est-ce que vous écoutez de la musique en lisant ? Je demande ça, parce que j'ai essayé depuis looongtemps, et que maintenant je ne peux plus m'en passer ! Ça permet vraiment de se plonger dans l'univers, je trouve *-*

Voilà ! Je profiterai souvent de cette petite note de fin pour vous poser des questions, j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de répondre ! =D

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, j'ai BESOIN de vos avis pour continuer et essayer de voir ce qui doit être amélioré. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à commenter et à ajouter vos voix à mes minis sondages !:P

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine ! 3


	2. La vengeance ne vieillit pas partie 2

Yo la compagnie !

Voilà le second chapitre. Je l'ai fini il y a plusieurs jours, mais j'ai préféré espacer les sorties. J'essaierai de poster au minimum tous les quinzaines. M'enfin des fois, l'inspiration fait défaut donc... voilà.

Merci pour vos reviews, ainsi que pour avoir mis LBAP dans vos alerts ou favoris !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant (si ce n'est plus) que le premier chapitre (:

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la pseudo-particularité de la fic' et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

LBAP

II. La vengeance ne vieillit pas (2nde partie)

_**[Ecoutez: Breath of Life – Florence & The Machine (version de 4,09 mn)]**_

(_Dimanche 9 septembre_: )

**Heure de la vengeance d'un brun**

Il était environ onze heure. Tout le monde était sur le terrain. Balai à la main, ou posé nonchalamment sur l'épaule. Nous marchions ensemble vers le centre du terrain, Potter et Black tenant chacun une poignée de la boîte renfermant les balles.

Nous avancions, déterminés, et je voyais du coin de l'œil quelques uns de mes voisins s'essuyer continuellement les mains contre leur robe.

Le stress.

Ce sentiment qui germe dans le creux de votre ventre. Ce pique invisible que l'on vous enfonce dans l'estomac. Nous avions tous un peu de pression. L'envie de réussir, de ne pas subir l'humiliation d'un « tu es recalé ». La passion de triompher nous animait tous.

Je sais que Potter et Black m'avaient choisie pour une raison stupide qui servait leurs avantages, mais j'allais faire mes preuves, à présent. Ils ne pourraient pas me recaler moi, parce que j'avais ce que d'autres n'avaient pas.

Quand James Potter, à la poursuite, exécutait des feintes à vous retourner l'estomac; quand Sirius Black, à la batte, tapait dans le cognard avec une violence inouïe; je sentais vibrer en moi quelque chose qui me dépassait. C'était comme si j'étais dans le match avec eux. Je repérais les mêmes choses, et on m'aurait donné un balai, je les aurai rejoints.

Une même envie de réussir nous animait. Mais nous ne pouvions pas tous parvenir à notre but.

Un gardien. Deux garçons de sixième et septième année se présentaient pour ce rôle.

Un attrapeur. Trois personnes convoitaient cette place.

Une place de batteur. Une seulement. Pour cinq postulants.

Une place de poursuiveur. Une seulement. Potter avait gardé Bridget McKinley. Il fallait donc quelqu'un capable de suivre leur évolution démentielle. Tous deux s'étaient entraînés comme des fous durant l'été. On voyait clairement la différence lorsqu'ils nous firent une démonstration.

Nous étions au sol, et pourtant, depuis la terre ferme, nous arrivions à voir toute la hargne, mais aussi l'aisance et la fluidité de leur jeu. Le jeu d'une équipe qui ne devait plus perdre. Qui ne _pouvait_ pas perdre.

Un long frisson a parcouru mon échine. James et Bridget échangeaient la balle en évoluant vers les buts à une vitesse absolument ahurissante. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable. Les deux poursuiveurs semblaient se comprendre parfaitement, chacun sentant ce que l'autre désirait faire. Un couple d'attaquants remarquable.

J'ai regardé autour de moi, mes yeux ont croisé ceux de Black. Il me fixait avec cette mine austère et cet air hostile qu'il affichait lors des mauvais jours.

Un nouveau frisson m'a parcourue. Dû à son regard réfrigérant, cette fois.

James et Bridget se sont posés, et le capitaine a annoncé que les batteurs auraient tous sept minutes pour montrer leur talent aux côtés de Sirius, idem pour les cinq personnes voulant jouer poursuiveur – mais avec Bridget et Potter. Les gardiens passeraient un peu moins d'un quart d'heure à leur poste. Les attrapeurs changeraient lorsque le vif serait attrapé, et les temps seraient comparés.

A onze heure et demi, James Potter demanda à sa petite-amie, Alexie Peterson, de libérer les cognards. Le capitaine avait le souafle en main, et le vif avait été lâché.

Que je vous explique un peu : sur le terrain, il y avait donc Sirius Black et Mike Jefferson – un quatrième année – pour les rôles de batteur. Bridget McKinley, James Potter et Kristina Sherwood – une sixième année, ayant probablement un lien de parenté avec la Sherwood de cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Le premier attrapeur à passer était Zane Philips – en quatrième année aussi. Et pour finir, le gardien était Sacha Gerswitch – un sixième année plutôt réservé.

_**[Cosmic Love – Florence & The Machine]**_

James a sonné le départ, et les silhouettes se sont mises à s'agiter de plus en plus rapidement dans le ciel. Nous sommes montés dans la tribune de Gryffondor pour observer le match de recrutement qui, il fallait le reconnaître, ne se déroulait pas si mal que ça. Sherwood savait lancer et rattraper, bien qu'un peu hésitante et pas très stable sur son balai. Jefferson envoyait des cognards avec force, à un tel point que j'ai fini par me demander s'il n'imaginait pas que la balle de fer était la tête de son pire ennemi pour la frapper avec autant de haine. Gerswitch arrêtait de temps à autres les tirs habiles de Potter et McKinley, mais n'avait pas à bouger pour ceux de Sherwood, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était mauvaise pour viser les anneaux et que le souafle passait toujours à dix mètres de la cible initiale.

C'était assez drôle, de regarder cette lutte acharnée.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur Black et Jefferson. Il fallait que je sache à quoi m'attendre, que je soies préparée pour affronter la tornade brune qu'était le batteur titulaire.

Ce-dernier s'appliquait à faire danser Jefferson sur son balai en le mitraillant de cognard, afin de tester ses réflexes et sa capacité à détourner. Parfois, Black envoyait un projectile de fer vers un poursuiveur, et Mike devait alors entamer une accélération impressionnante pour éviter le trauma crânien à la cible de son coéquipier.

Il fallait donc être réactif, avec Black. Et ne pas lâcher le morceau. Si en plus, je parvenais à placer de beaux coups de battes et des feintes au moins aussi astucieuses que celles qu'il avait déjà utilisées en match, j'étais presque certaine que le fait que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde au niveau de notre façon de gérer la batte jouerai en ma faveur.

Jefferson tapa avec force dans un cognard lancé par Black. La cible de ce-dernier avait été la pauvre Sherwood qui s'évertuait à suivre le rythme infernal de Potter et McKinley.

Le dernier but fut marqué par un James Potter consterné. Ses apprentis gardien et poursuiveuse ne tenaient visiblement pas la distance.

Le capitaine siffla les sept minutes, et il fut temps d'échanger. Sacha Gerswitch et Zane Philips restèrent sur leurs balais. Le second avait encore environ trois minutes pour débusquer le vif qui lui était passé sous le nez plusieurs fois déjà.

Nouveau coup de sifflet. Les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs.

Tristana Williams – deuxième année – avait remplacé Kristina Sherwood à la poursuite... Mais le seul concept du décolage semblait lui être totalement étranger. En effet, elle avait tapé le sol avec beaucoup trop de puissance, et se retrouva bien trop tôt à bas de son balai.

Je me suis tournée vers James Potter, qui semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas se moquer ouvertement de la groupie qui avait su passer entre les mailles du filet.

Oui parce que... il y en avait pas mal, devant les vestiaires, qui espéraient décrocher un poste juste pour pouvoir mater Black et Potter sans vergogne avant et après chaque match ou entraînement. Manque de bol, les deux amis étaient rodés et avaient compris le manège.

Celle-ci avait dû paraître moins cruche, ou être un peu moins atteinte de crises de gloussements que ses semblables.

Encore un coup de sifflet. Cette fois cependant, vous l'aurez compris, il retentit bien avant les sept minutes établies. Puisque Tristana se retrouvait le cul par terre, fixant bêtement Potter qui vint se poser près d'elle.

- Tout va bien ?

Pour seule réponse, la deuxième année laissa échapper un gloussement et se pendit au cou du capitaine.

Grave erreur.

Alexie descendit les marches de la tribune à vive allure et alla coller une gifle magistrale à la jeune téméraire.

James était comme deux ronds de flanc, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Entre la groupie qui avait manqué de l'embrasser de peu et sa copine jalouse – bon là, y avait une raison... – qui venait de refréner les ardeurs de la susnommée groupie, je peux cependant comprendre son désarroi.

_**[Dog Days Are Over – Florence & The Machine]**_

Alexie se saisit violemment du sifflet que le jeune homme tenait encore juste devant sa bouche et souffla dedans à plein poumons.

Le bruit strident nous parvint jusqu'aux tribunes. Puis la blonde caractérielle revint s'asseoir près de moi, fulminante.

Le match reprit – ou plutôt, il commença – après que Tristana se soit enfuie en pleurant et que Jake Everson – sixième année – l'ait remplacée.

Le sixième année était très à l'aise sur un balai, et échangeait le souafle avec, certes, moins de passion que Potter et McKinley, mais tenait très bien le coup. Il savait se montrer rapide. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait gardé, si jamais les deux suivants étaient mauvais comme Williams.

Philips attrapa le vif à la quatorzième minute. Sur le fil du rasoir, donc. Potter s'arrêta en pleine progression vers les buts et ordonna à Jim Climb – troisième année – de les rejoindre dans les airs. Zane se posa et libéra le vif de son emprise après que Climb se soit retourné, yeux fermés.

C'était comme ça que faisait Potter. Il fallait lâcher le vif sans que l'attrapeur ne puisse se faire une idée d'où il partait, puis son rôle était de le repérer en moins d'un quart d'heure et d'élaborer une stratégie pour l'attraper dès que la poursuite aurait creusé l'écart, en s'assurant bien sûr que l'adversaire ne fonde pas sur la balle dorée avant soi.

Exercice auquel beaucoup échouaient. Dépassant le temps de repérage.

J'ai remarqué que la petite balle passait devant la tribune et l'ai suivie du regard. Mes yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Black. Ce-dernier tapa alors avec force dans le cognard que lui renvoyait Sean Higgins – sixième année –, et je vis avec effroi la balle de fer fondre sur moi.

La surprise s'est emparée de moi. J'ai regardé le cognard effectuer sa trajectoire pendant une seconde qui me parut une année, puis, mue par un soudaine envie de survivre, je me suis baissée.

Un immense « CRACK » retentit alors que je reprenais mon souffle sur le sol de la tribune. Il l'avait fait exprès. Pourquoi m'attaquer ? Que lui avais-je fait ? Je me suis relevée et lui ai lancé un regard ahuri. Mon cœur battait encore à tout rompre.

Pourquoi. Il. M'avait. Fait. Ça ?

Tout ce que Black trouva à répondre à mon regard égaré, ce fut un haussement d'épaules accompagné d'un sourire mesquin. La rage me submergea. Il était sur son balai, d'accord. Mais le mien était à portée.

James stoppa une nouvelle fois l'action remarquable que menait la poursuite. Son batteur venait quand même de mal viser pour la première fois de sa vie. Le capitaine ne comprit pas que Sirius Black _m'avait visée_, justement Je le sais, car la seule chose qu'il lui reprocha fut de ne pas avoir « le compas dans l'œil ».

J'allais me venger. Croire le contraire possible eut été une erreur. Ma rancune m'avait forcée à ne plus jamais revenir vers des amis d'enfance, à ne jamais pardonner le chat de ma tante pour m'avoir griffée quand j'avais six ans, et même à ne plus supporter la seule vue de Severus Rogue.

Enfin... je n'était pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir voir Rogue en peinture. Mais quand même.

Coup de sifflet.

Pendant que je pensais à toutes les sortes de vengeances possibles, Potter s'approcha en balai et me dit que c'était mon tour de faire mes preuves.

Génial. C'était le moment de faire passer ça pour un accident. Pour un manque de maîtrise. Mal viser, cela arriver même aux meilleurs.

Je descendis sur la pelouse du stade de Quidditch, avec un nœud au ventre, cependant. Si Black se permettait de m'envoyer des cognards dans la gueule sans que je sois sa concurrente, alors que ferait-il lorsque je le serai ?

Potter coupa net mes réflexions, m'encourageant à décoller d'un chaleureux « COOPER BOUGE TON CUL, ON A PAS LA JOURNÉE ! »

Je m'exécutai donc. Je savais que je ne volais pas mal. Cependant savoir que Black me ferait vivre un véritable enfer pour une raison qui m'était inconnue avait le don de me destabiliser.

Le premier cognard ne tarda pas. Je prenais de la hauteur, lorsque Black tapa comme un bourrin dans la première balle de fer qu'il vit. Me l'envoyant droit dessus, évidemment.

Je la détournai avec détermination vers le fond du stade, du côté où les anneaux n'étaient pas gardés et où personne ne rôdait.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! m'exclamai-je

Sirius Black me fusilla du regard et renvoya un cognard qui passait par là. Encore dans ma direction, cela va de soi...

Celui-ci était beaucoup plus difficile à renvoyer, et il me fallut redoubler de force pour parvenir à le faire valdinguer dans une autre direction.

Personne n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se jouait entre nous. Dans la tribune, tous étaient absorbés par le jeu de la poursuite. L'attrapeur avait autre chose à faire que de nous regarder, Black et moi, et le gardien – à présent Ellias Stanford, le septième année – scrutait avec concentration le souaffle qui passait de mains en mains.

- Heaven !

Je détournai le regard du gardien et le reportai sur notre jeu juste à temps pour m'apercevoir qu'un nouveau cognard me venait droit dessus. Je l'évitai de justesse, ne pouvant plus le renvoyer.

- Concentre-toi, bon sang !

C'était James qui avait hurlé mon nom, et lui aussi qui m'avait rappelée à l'ordre. Le capitaine semblait prendre son rôle très à cœur, et la santé de ses joueurs potentiels semblait lui importer juste assez. Je dis « juste assez », parce que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il aurait engueulé Black pour m'avoir visée encore une fois.

En parlant de Black... ce salopard arborait un sourire narquois qui me donnait l'envie de lui coller des bouffes.

_**[Stronger - Kanye West]**_

Un cognard se dirigeait vers James. Je me précipitai pour le renvoyer vers les buts gardés par Stanford. Black étouffa un éclat de rire, en remarquant que je l'avais manqué de quinze mètres.

Attends.

Attends.

Attends.

La balle de fer ricocha sur l'anneau de gauche et repartit, droit dans le dos d'un Black à présent hilare.

Je lui souris, et pointai du doigt un point derrière son dos. Il se retourna, et cessa aussitôt de rire. Le cognard s'approchait beaucoup trop vite pour que Black puisse se permettre de rester immobile. Cependant, il semblait tellement choqué de s'être fait prendre qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

Le cognard n'était plus qu'à trente mètres, se déplaçant à une vitesse beaucoup trop importante pour que je puisse le laisser percuter Black. Le but n'était pas de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Simplement de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir faire peur, une batte à la main.

Comme le batteur ne bougeait toujours pas, je décidai d'entamer une accélération et de détourner ma propre attaque. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'opération fut non seulement réalisée d'une extrême justesse, mais que Sirius Black ne sembla pas prendre mon sauvetage pour une invitation à l'armistice.

En effet, le brun me jeta un regard à glacer les sangs lorsque je me retournai, essoufflée. Je l'avais probablement touché dans son orgueil. On ne volait pas au secours de Sirius Black. Sirius Black n'avait besoin de personne. Les gens à qui on venait en aide étaient des faibles, ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius Black...

Voilà ce que devait penser cet abruti. Bien que je ne sois pas en totale sécurité auprès de lui (il avait des mains, et pouvait donc m'étrangler avant de me balancer de mon balai), je décidai de m'approcher et de lui demander franchement:

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, espèce de cinglé !

Regard réfrigérant.

- Pourquoi tu restes silencieux, connard !

Je m'énervais toute seule, ne sentant pas les regards braqués sur moi. Ce n'est que lorsque Black sourit que je me tournai, découvrant l'air éberlué qu'arborait l'ensemble des personnes présentes en me voyant parler de la sorte à un Maraudeur.

- C'est quoi le problème ici ? S'énerva Potter en s'approchant

Je fulminais. Impossible pour moi de balancer. Pour seule réponse, je fixai Black qui me regardait aussi, un sourcil levé.

- Si aucun ne répond, je vous vire de ce stade à coup de pied au cul ! Sirius, déballes !

L'interpellé pivota vers son meilleur ami et lui servit un regard qui aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de poser des questions.

Le capitaine se tourna vers moi.

- Cooper.

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une sollicitation polie.

- Mais putain j'en sais rien ! Depuis tout à l'heure il me canarde comme un malade !

Silence gêné.

- C'est un peu le principe du batteur...

Je me tournai vers Black qui me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Incroyable. Alors il allait me faire passer pour une parano, en plus de ça ?

Je baissai les yeux et respirai profondément. Il me fallait à tout pris rester calme.

- Pourquoi tu m'en veux, Black ? Soufflai-je plus pour moi-même que pour être entendue

- Tu sais très bien, Cooper. Fais pas l'innocente.

Je relevai vivement la tête, encore plus ahurie (si c'était possible). Black me scrutait d'un air fortement déplaisant (de mon avis). La haine et la hargne se lisaient dans ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu essayes de me tuer à coup de cognard !

Ma voix était sortie beaucoup trop aiguë à mon goût. James se plaça à côté de Sirius et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Là mon vieux, j'avoue que j'ai pas compris...

Les yeux de Black se firent encore plus durs.

- C'est cette garce qui nous a balancés, cracha-t-il.

Quoi ? Balancé ? Eux ? Quand ? Comment ?

- Balancés ? Répétai-je avec hébétude

- Tu étais la seule dans les couloirs quand nous sommes rentrés de notre excursion nocturne. C'est toi qui est allée raconter que nous avions fait des conneries cette nuit. Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire, sinon ?

J'en restai sur le c... pantoise.

- Mais, c'est complètement absurde ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Me suis-je défendue

Potter réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et sembla me contempler d'un œil neuf.

- Tu as vraiment croisé Sirius ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Mais James, j'ai rien dit, je t'assure !

- Tu passerais au véritasérum ?

Quoi ? Une potion pareille pour prouver ma bonne foi, au risque de balancer tous mes secrets ?

-Qui prendrai le risque de voir sa vie privée déballée pour un malentendu de ce genre ? murmurai-je

_**[Warzone – The Wanted]**_

Il y eut un silence. J'imagine que c'est parce que nous pensions tous qu'il fallait être très con pour le faire. Et con, personne ne se vantait de l'être. Je décidai de sauter sur l'occasion pour exposer mes arguments.

- Et puis, je te signale que tu m'as attrapée pour me planquer ! Pourquoi je serais allée raconter ça, au risque de me griller toute seule pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu ?

Nouveau silence. C'est vrai, ça. Pas besoin d'être très malin pour se rendre compte que c'était totalement stupide. Et je n'étais pas du genre à cafarder. Croire cela était bien mal me connaître. Les gens, moi, je ne les balançais pas !

- D'ailleurs me croire capable de cela est une preuve que tu ne sais strictement rien de moi, crachai-je.

Nous parlions, nous parlions... mais les cognards et le vif volaient toujours. J'en détournai un qui se dirigeait droit vers nous et plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Black avant d'ajouter :

- Et si t'étais pas con, tu te rendrais compte que je ne prends aucun plaisir à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si c'était le cas, je t'aurais laissé te bouffer ces cons de cognards avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ces derniers mots énoncés, j'entrepris de rejoindre le sol, débordante de fureur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce recrutement pourrait se passer ainsi. Etre la cible des cognards du hargneux Sirius Black, et exploser comme ça en public... cela faisait quand même beaucoup, pour une seule journée.

* * *

Et voilà ! *-*

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, car j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire ! Je crois que je suis aussi passionnée de Quidditch que Heaven et les autres ^^

Petite précision : on ne sait pas grand chose des amis de Heaven, mais ceux-ci apparaîtront bientôt davantage dans l'histoire.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, notez qu'une review, même de trois lignes me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas. Et le concept de lire en musique ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Je me creuse la tête pour trouver les chansons qui iront avec le chapitre 3 ! ^^ J'espère vous en faire découvrir par la même occasion !

Merci encore pour avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de faire de moi une femme comblée en reviewant ! =D

See you soon !


	3. Notre vengeance sera le pardon partie 1

Salut tout le monde !

Il m'est arrivé un truc super, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à ça que je poste en retard : mon ordi m'a lâchée.

Oui oui. Vous avez bien lu. Il n'est plus. De ce fait, j'ai perdu les chapitres que j'avais d'avance (un et demi). Dont celui-ci. Vous comprendrez donc que (même si, par respect pour vous, et afin d'honorer au mieux mon engagement, j'ai quand même décidé de le réécrire ) il est beaucoup moins complet que l'autre. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, comme toute personne normale, j'ai horreur de devoir me prendre le chou 2 fois pour la même chose.

Donc quand on m'aura restitué les données de l'autre ordinateur, je vous mettrai le chapitre original (avec quelques modifications, du coup).

Merci à **Zod'a Tor' Weran**, **francinette**, **Foxyju**, , **Pimy** (avec qui je compatis encore plus maintenant qu'il m'est arrivé la même galère ^^') et **Maxzaea** pour leurs reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! (=

Ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont ajouté LBAP dans leurs favoris et alerts ! 3

Suite à une demande de Pimy, je vais plutôt vous mettre les chansons de la playlist ici, avec des chiffres que je glisserai dans le texte. ( :

1 ) Walking dream – Natalie Walker

2 ) Intro – The XX

3 ) Midnight City – M83

4 ) Cinderella – Steve Moakler

5 ) Runaway – Joe Brooks

6 ) Love to love you baby – Donna Summer (petite touche d'humour, vu le contexte =°)

7 ) Girl With Golden Eyes – Sixx AM

Bonne lecture !

* * *

LBAP

III. Notre vengeance sera le pardon (partie 1)

(_Dimanche 9 septembre_: )

_( 1 )_

**Heure d'agir**

Il y avait deux façons de réagir à ce que je venais de vivre. La première : pleurer pendant des heures, à se demander pourquoi moi. La seconde : prendre le taureau par les cornes, et aller de l'avant.

C'était assez simple, en fait. Je devais trouver l'ordure qui m'avait mise dans cette situation afin de pouvoir oublier cette histoire. Le problème étant que seuls les Maraudeurs pouvaient avoir une idée de qui leur en voulait. Il fallait donc que j'aille le leur demander.

Cependant, est-il nécessaire de préciser que je n'avais aucune envie de voir la sale gueule de Sirius Black, en ce moment ? Je ne crois pas.

C'était encore trop tôt. Il m'avait attaquée à coup de cognards le matin-même. Comment avoir envie d'aller le trouver et de discuter paisiblement avec lui, après ça ? Non. Je n'irai pas voir Sirius Black. Plutôt crever.

Là, tout de suite, j'avais davantage besoin de soutien. Celui de mes meilleurs amis. Tous deux étaient les personnes qui pourraient me changer les idées. Ou alors, au contraire, me trouver une solution écartant l'intervention d'un quelconque brun orgueilleux.

Je me suis levée de mon lit et j'ai quitté le dortoir. Le laissant vide. Lily était à la bibliothèque pour faire réviser Alexie et Merely. La pièce était donc déserte. J'avais pu réfléchir, me recentrer.

A présent, c'était le moment de sortir de cet endroit silencieux pour retrouver l'animation de la salle commune.

Croire que la traverser me faisait plaisir était une erreur. Je n'aimais pas le fait de devoir passer par cet endroit bruyant. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de rire. Pas envie de chanter. Pas envie de bavasser. Juste envie de trouver l'enfoiré.

Je voulais le pourrir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Seulement pour ça, il me fallait mettre la main dessus.

Pendant que j'approchais de la sortie de la salle commune, j'ai entendu une voix féminine murmurer sur mon passage : « je crois qu'elle a un problème avec les Maraudeurs ».

_( 2 )_

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai fait volte-face et sorti ma baguette. Cette gamine allait la boucler, ou j'allais m'en occuper. J'ai levé le morceau de bois vers elle, me suis approchée, et j'ai posé l'extrémité de ma baguette sur sa gorge. Il fallait vraiment, vraiment que je me calme. Alors si elle commençait à jouer les malines, j'allais avoir du mal à me retenir. Quoi de mal à lui lancer un petit sortilège de bloque-langue, après tout ?

Cette sale gosse qui ne savait rien, mais croyais le contraire ? Cette imbécile qui se donnait de l'importance par l'évocation de potins. Il fallait que quelqu'un lui donne une leçon...

- Tu ne sais rien. Alors tais-toi. Ce sera toujours mieux que de raconter n'importe quoi.

...Mais ce quelqu'un ne serait pas moi.

Ma déclaration a résonné dans ma tête. Le silence c'était fait dans la salle commune. Je croyais qu'elle allait passer inaperçue, mais au lieu de ça, tout le monde me regardait. Les yeux grands ouverts, des première année se pressaient vers la porte des dortoirs.

_Et ça se dit courageux ?_

J'ai rangé ma baguette dans ma poche intérieure et me suis retournée, avant de disparaître par l'ouverture dans le mur.

_Merlin... je deviens cinglée._

**Heure de mettre la main sur l'anguille qu'est Daniels**

Je me suis rendue à la tour de Serdaigle, et j'ai fait le pied de grue dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler à mes amis.

Je viens de me rendre compte que Alexie s'est tirée à la bibliothèque sans se soucier de comment j'allais, alors qu'elle était là lors de l'entraînement.

Enfin... en même temps, qu'est-ce que je pouvais attendre d'une nana capable de sortir avec James Potter ? Rien. Juste qu'elle ne vienne pas me pleurer dessus lorsque ce même James Potter la larguerait. Chez les Maraudeurs, c'était la suite logique, non ?

Encore qu'Alexie durait, l'air de rien... cela faisait bien quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bon... tous deux avaient convenu qu'ils étaient libres durant l'été, mais quand même.

Une petite joufflue est apparue, m'a jaugée, et a fini par demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_(3)_

Alors... hormis le fait que son manque de respect m'ait donné une féroce envie de la baffer, j'ai remarqué que la petite Serdaigle avait le ton de la gamine emmerdante. Ce ton de la gosse qui tape un scandale chez Honeydukes pour avoir ses chocogrenouilles.

Vous voyez le genre ?

Je me suis relevée – oui parce que j'étais affalée par terre telle une pauvresse – et l'ai toisée quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Je voudrais parler à Abigail Daniels.

Sachant que Abi ne se déplaçait jamais sans son pote, j'ai ajouté :

- Et Alek Jonhson.

C'est alors produit un étrange phénomène : la gosse m'a fixée, je l'ai fixée, on s'est fixées. Et là, je me suis dit que la perspicacité n'était pas un don qui avait touché tous les Serdaigle. Cette petite devait être trop conne pour comprendre que je lui avais indirectement demandé d'aller les chercher.

J'ai failli me mettre à mimer dans l'espoir qu'elle saisisse la demande subtile, mais j'ai vu la petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête. Alors, la gamine s'est dirigée vers la porte, a répondu à une énigme et a disparu dans la salle commune de Bleu et Bronze.

Disons simplement que j'espérais à cet instant qu'elle avait bien saisi ma requête.

Je me suis rassise et j'ai ramené mes genoux contre moi. Comptant les secondes.

- Heaven ?

J'ai relevé la tête en entendant la voix familière de ma meilleure amie. Elle s'est approchée de moi, Alek sur ses talons.

- Salut vous deux, ai-je répondu.

Alek m'a souri, je lui ai rendu la politesse automatiquement, oubliant ce pour quoi j'étais venue. Abigail, beaucoup plus terre à terre n'a cependant pas tardé à me ramener à mes problèmes :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ça résume pas mal notre relation, cette question. Je vais toujours voir Abi et Alek quand j'ai un souci que je n'arrive pas à résoudre. Autrement dit : assez régulièrement.

Je suis ce qu'on appelle un aimant à connerie.

- Venez. On va en parler dans le parc.

**Heure des complots**

Je regardais distraitement mon reflet sur l'eau du lac noir. Nous étions assis en demi-cercle au bord de l'eau. Abigail était au milieu, et je faisais face à Alek.

Je voyais celui-ci s'agiter dans mon champs de vision, bougeant les bras. A ces mouvements étaient associés des bruits de frottements et de déchirure.

J'ai finalement relevé les yeux vers lui. Il était tout simplement en train de raturer une feuille de parchemin. Enfin... il n'en restait maintenant qu'une petite partie.

Sentant probablement mes yeux posés sur lui, Alek a levé le regard et croisé le mien. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à sa feuille, il a annoncé :

- Tu dois trouver qui peut détester les Maraudeurs pour oser les balancer sans craindre de représailles.

J'ai cherché quelques secondes. Mais rien. Le trou noir.

Abigail a alors ajouté :

- Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre, très probablement.

Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre, ou quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide. Car abruti, il fallait l'être pour plomber le plan des Maraudeurs. Si seulement cette personne savait combien elle allait payer cher pour ce sabotage... même si je ne m'en étais pas mêlée, elle aurait morflé.

- Tu devrais parler à Black. Vous devez vous associer pour parvenir à démasquer la balance, a déclaré Abigail.

J'ai lancé un regard de détresse à Alek, qui a cependant acquiescé.

LE. SA. LAUD.

Je ne voulais pas avoir à adresser la parole à Black. Ni même à Potter. J'ai donc tenté :

- Mais Lulu pourra m'en dire tout autant, et ce n'est pas... Black.

_(4)_

Oui. Lupin, je le surnomme Lulu. Je trouve que ça va bien avec sa tête de peluche et son air gentil. Il est toujours plus sympa que les autres, Lulu. Et plus patient aussi. Bon à marier, quoi !Lulu, en plus, c'était ma peluche quand j'étais petite. Ma mère me forçait à dire que c'était un chien, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un loup. Vu les crocs...

Bref. Lulu était un loup qu'on appelait chien pour ne pas faire de vagues au niveau du Chemin de Traverse.

Oui parce que. Voyez-vous, il y a des phrases qu'étant petite, je prenais plaisir à hurler. Comme par exemple « j'adoooooore les louuuups ! » juste parce que ma peluche en représentait un. Donc bon. Ça aurait fait un peu désordre, de gueuler ça au milieu des sorciers.

Enfin je vois pas pourquoi je parle soudainement de Lulu. Surtout qu'il n'y a aucun rapport entre Lupin et mon loup en peluche.

Retour à notre histoire...

Abi et Alek ont échangé un regard. Et puis, d'un commun accord, ils m'ont répondu :

- Non.

Ça m'a un peu fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Glacée. D'un tour dans le congélateur, en fait. Ils venaient de me dire « non ». J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils pourraient dire « non ». C'est totalement insensé, de me dire « non » alors que la seule réponse possible à cette proposition est « oui ». Je veux dire... c'est pas eux qui décident. Je veux pas parler à Black, qui ils sont pour m'y contraindre ?

- Pourquoi ?

Ma voix a prit une sonorité qui me déplaisait fortement. Située entre la supplication et la désespérance. Le genre de ton qui m'horripile, de par sa niaiserie et l'impression de faiblesse qu'il donne.

Alek et Abi se sont a nouveau concertés du regard, puis le Serdaigle a commencé à mon répondre :

- Si tu recherches le coupable avec Sirius Black, toi, la rancunière et lui, l'impulsif, vous allez avoir une vengeance incroyable. Vos deux esprits tordus mettront au point une excellente stratégie.

Et Abi a enchaîné :

- Tandis que si tu t'allies à Lup' le bisounours, ce sera bien moins sauvage, et tu resteras très probablement sur ta faim.

…

D'accord.

Je n'avais pas, mais alors pas du tout vu les choses sous cet angle.

**Heure des pensées inclassables**

Jean Jacques Rousseau disait que c'était la société qui influençait l'Homme, et qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Avant, c'était le cas. Je me disais que lorsque l'on voyait le jour, nous étions obligés de boire les paroles de notre entourage : une table s'appelait « table », une chaise s'appelait « chaise ». Il n'y avait pas lieu d'objecter. On nous le disait, c'était donc vrai.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que.

Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que Sirius Black, qui avait grandi dans un environnement de sang purs était quelqu'un de presque plus investi dans la cause des né-moldus que n'importe quel « sang-de-bourbe » de Poudlard.

Alors voilà : deux solutions.

Sirius Black avait fait la rencontre de personnes qui avaient changé sa façon de voir les choses. Ou alors, il avait su discerner lui-même le vrai du faux.

Voilà le genre de questions qui, de toute façon, resterait à jamais sans réponse. Une raison à cela : je ne pouvais pas le lui demander. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sirius Black avait voulu me tuer dans la matinée et que, par conséquent, je ne me sentais pas d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec mon presque-assassin. Et puis Black n'était pas mon ami. Parler de sa famille c'était... impensable.

Personne à Poudlard ne savait réellement ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Une seule information était confirmée : Sirius Black n'adressait jamais la parole à son jeune frère, Regulus Black, et il était en froid avec sa famille.

C'est tout.

Personnellement, je me contente de ça. Parce que la vie de Black ne m'intéresse pas, finalement. D'ailleurs je vois pas pourquoi Carly Piers s'est lancée dans des investigations loufoques juste pour « mieux cerner la personnalité de Sirius ». On s'en fout. Si il veut en parler, il en parle. Sinon, il dit rien.

Comme moi, quoi.

Enfin maintenant, je suis plus sûre de si j'ai la même opinion que Rousseau ou pas. C'est vrai qu'au départ, j'avais pas pensé que ses amis avaient pu l'influencer. Il a l'air tellement... enfin Sirius Black est son propre chef. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donne.

Mais attends là je disserte sur Sirius Black, dont je n'ai rien à foutre. C'est paradoxal quand même...

Donc je vais arrêter, histoire de pas discréditer mes propres propos.

**Heure d'aller le voir**

(5)

Je suis finalement arrivée en face du portrait de la Grosse Dame et lui ai donné le mot de passe permettant d'accéder à la salle commune. L'ouverture est apparue après que le tableau ait pivoté, et je suis entrée dans la pièce chaleureuse.

Enfin... chaleureuse. Si elle avait été animée et pleine d'élèves joyeux quelques minutes auparavant, mon entrée avait eu le mérite de ramener le calme à l'intérieur. Tous me regardaient avec de grands yeux. Pourtant, les gens n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes.

C'est fou comme les nouvelles circulent vite.

Ainsi donc, il n'y avait strictement aucun bruit lorsque je me suis dirigée vers les Maraudeurs. On aurait pu entendre les neurones de Potter s'agiter, le nez plongé sur un parchemin tout barbouillé.

Je me suis raclé la gorge pour signifier ma présence, ils ont relevé la tête vers moi en un éclair. Dans un mouvement empreint d'une synchronie parfaite.

Peter Pettigrow ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de me voir. Je crois que c'est à cause de mon comportement un peu plus tôt dans cette même pièce. Les garçons avaient dû en entendre parler.

Bref. Toujours est-il que, après réflexion, aucun ne semblait très ravi de me voir. Tous avaient les sourcils froncés et l'air qu'on affiche quand on s'est fait couper en pleine résolution de prédiction en divination.

Visiblement, ils avaient peur d'oublier leur solution et n'avaient qu'une envie : me voir dégager.

- Salut, ai-je commencé.

Je les avais déjà vus. C'était stupide, de commencer par « salut ». Ils n'ont pas tiqué, me fixant toujours avec cet air de pitbull qui pense : « qu'est-ce que tu nous veux toi là ? ».

- Black, il faudrait que je te parle... s'il te plaît.

Je déteste devoir ajouter des formules de politesse quand je n'ai moi-même pas envie de ce que je demande.

Pour ceux qui seraient un peu lents, ça veut dire que dire « s'il te plaît » alors que j'ai même pas envie de parler à Black me fait très mal. Voilà.

- T'as pas l'impression qu'on est occupés, Cooper ?

- Si si, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez en train de faire du coloriage. D'ailleurs vu vos têtes, ça devait au moins être du niveau première année Serdaigle étant donnée votre concentration. Simplement là, j'ai à te parler.

Un silence a accueillit ma réplique. J'imagine que ce genre de réponse ne lui donnait pas une envie folle de me suivre, mais je n'avais pas prévu de me laisser faire.

J'ai regardé subrepticement du côté de Lulu : il me affichait un air franchement désapprobateur. Ca m'a d'ailleurs un peu refroidie. Pas qu'il pense que je suis garce, mais... je sais pas. Il fait culpabiliser ce mec.

- Si je viens, tu me lâches pour le reste de l'année ? A demandé Black

Dire oui aurait été un mensonge tout à fait honteux.

- Je sais pas. Ça risque d'être compliqué. T'es tellement irrésistible. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir me passer de toi...

Comme ça au moins, il croit que je me fous de sa gueule (ce qui n'est pas faux) et j'ai pas à lui dire que je le laisserai tranquille. Donc pas de mensonge. CQFD.

- Allez viens, ai-je finalement soupiré.

J'ai attrapé son bras et l'ai entraîné à travers la salle commune avant de le pousser à travers le trou du portrait de la Grosse dame. Là, je l'ai à nouveau pris par le bras et l'ai emmené quelques couloirs plus loin.

(6)

- Écoute Cooper, je sais pas pourquoi tu m'emmènes aussi loin, et je dois t'avouer que je me sens pas rassuré.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard.

- Attends. Tu crois que je vais te violer ? me suis-je insurgée.

Je l'ai toisé quelques secondes avant de cracher avec dédain :

- Franchement, y a pas de risques...

Bim. J'étais contente. Même si je venais de mentir comme une arracheuse de dents.

Oui, car c'était mentir que de dire qu'il ne courrait aucun risque. Pas que je sois capable de franchir le pas, mais il n'était pas moche comme je lui avais fait comprendre.

Oui, car je mets au défi n'importe quelle personne (fille ou garçon) d'affirmer que le gars qui est en face de moi est moche.

…

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

_(7)_

Un silence s'est installé. Un silence qui a duré.

Duré.

Duré.

Dur...

- Bon qu'est-ce que t'avais de si important à dire ? A-t-il fini par s'impatienter

J'ai cherché rapidement quoi lui dire. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé au moment où je devrais lui exposer la situation, trop occupée à ruminer sur mon obligation de devoir m'associer avec lui.

- Je veux qu'on cherche la balance ensemble. Et qu'on se venge ensemble.

Ça a eu le mérite de le surprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait ? Que j'allais lui demander de m'excuser pour avoir été sur la trajectoire de ses cognards ?

- Ensemble ? Mais enfin pourquoi tu veux qu'on cherche ensemble ça n'a pas de sens et puis... non.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il baragouinait. Alors je me suis contentée d'arquer un sourcil et de le regarder bizarrement.

- Non. On ne va pas chercher ensemble. Laisse tomber. Et puis, pourquoi t'en fais une affaire personnelle ? T'étais même pas visée !

J'ai vu rouge.

- Tu crois que je vais laisser cet enfoiré tranquille alors que, par sa faute, j'ai faillit me retrouver à l'infirmerie avec la tête en moins, décapitée par un cognard ?

- Ah oui, à ce propos...

- Quoi ?

Alors oui, mon « quoi » avait été légèrement agressif (au point que Black a attendu que je me calme pour reprendre) mais il m'avait lancée, aussi !

- Je m'excuse.

On ne s'excuse pas soi-même.

- Ça va, ai-je accepté en balayant ses paroles de la main.

- Mais je ne veux toujours pas chercher avec toi.

Connard.

- Pourquoi ? me suis-je exclamée

- Je suis déjà sur le coup avec es autres Maraudeurs. Et, comme je t'ai dit, c'est pas ton affaire.

...

Putain on dirait la Police et le FBI qui se disputent une enquête.

- Mais c'est incroyable ça ! Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ? Je veux dire, ça vous ferait toujours une aide supplémentaire, quoi...

Il a carré la mâchoire et s'est violemment pris les cheveux en soufflant par le nez. J'imagine que c'était de l'énervement...

- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes, bordel ?

- C'est _toi_ qui t'entêtes ! Moi tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'accepter mon aide et de m'inclure dans votre plan de vengeance. Merlin, t'es bouché ou quoi ?

Non, ne me sortez pas la vieille vanne de maternelle « naaan je suis charcutieeer ! ». Ça n'est _pas_ drôle. Et dans un moment comme ça, je crois que j'aurais envie de vous claquer.

- C'est _toi_ qu'es bouchée ! Je viens de te dire qu'on veut pas de toi !

Ok... ce mec est un con.

- Mais je te demande pourquoi ! Ai-je renchéri

- Peu importe la raison ! On veut pas de toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sur ces mots, Black s'est tiré à grandes enjambées, me plantant là, au milieu de ce couloir un peu sombre, comme une conne.

Je l'ai regardé partir puis, lorsqu'il a tourné le coin en direction de la salle commune, je me suis mise en marche dans la direction opposée. Je n'avais pas envie de le suivre. C'était trop nul. J'allais faire un tour aux cuisines, histoire de me changer les idées.

Le faim me tiraillait le ventre.

Faut dire que je n'avais pas mangé depuis les essais...

* * *

Et voilà :3

Alors oui, je sais : leur dernier dialogue transpire l'immaturité. C'est fait exprès x)

En plus, le chapitre est court.

Seulement, comme je vous dis, l'essentiel est là : je rajouterai les petits détails après !

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déplu, et que le prochain (que je vais me mettre à réécrire) sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Voilà voilà,

bisous !

(Z'avez vu, je demande pas de reviews !)

…

Mais vous pouvez en laisser quand même =°

A tout bientôt mes lapins !


	4. Notre vengeance sera le pardon partie 2

Salut salut !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai hésité à le poster avant ou après être revenue de vacances, mais je me suis dit que comme ça, quand je reviendrais, il y aurait peut-être tout plein de reviews qui m'attendraient et que du coup, j'aurai moins les boules d'être rentrée x)

Bref. J'ai vraiment bien aimé l'écrire. Il se passe tout plein de choses, et puis on en apprend un peu plus sur Abigail aussi ^^

Vous serez peut-être surpris au cours de ce chapitre :3

Merci à **Zod'a**, **Foxyju**, **Pimy**, **Guest** (a), **Eve**, **Meloune** *-* et **francinette** pour vos reviews !

**Guest** : j'espère que tu seras satisfait(e) de la façon dont on découvre un peu plus Heaven dans ce chapitre ^^ Et pour le fait de devenir niaise... t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas. IM. !

Voici la playlist (z'allez voir elles sont très différentes mais toutes chouettes *-*) :

1) I get around – The Beach Boys

2) Pass this on – The Knife

3) Keep the streets empty for me – Fever Ray

4) Tears don't fall (acoustic) – Bullet For My Valentine (surtout il la faut en acoustique)

5) Wait for me – Moby

6) Black ink revenge – Automatic Loveletter

Bonne lecture !

* * *

LBAP

Notre vengeance sera le pardon (partie 2)

_(1)_

Lundi 10 septembre :

**Heure de la sieste**

Je ne dis pas que le cours de botanique est soporifique (non non non, ce n'est pas mon genre). Simplement que c'est en général le cours que je choisis pour finir mes nuits. De plus, il se trouve que c'est le premier de la semaine. De neuf à dix heure, nous avons _ça_.

Je n'ai pas encore compris le but ultime de l'étude du nopal. Je veux dire... nous sommes en Écosse, le nopal pousse dans les zones désertiques, ou au moins arides... (vous savez quel temps il fait en Écosse... il doit nous tomber plus d'eau sur la gueule en un an qu'en traversant l'Atlantique à la nage).

Cependant, Mme Chourave semble persuadée que nous avons besoin de connaître les propriétés magiques de cette plante que nous ne croiseront jamais ici.

Peut-être qu'elle tient à nous l'apprendre, au cas où on tomberait sur un cactus doué de jambes, qui aurait traversé l'océan pour venir se planter à la sortie du château... je sais pas.

En même temps, Chourave est un peu un mystère.

- Tu pourrais m'aider !

J'ai tourné la tête vers mon collègue :

- Oui mais... non.

Et je me suis replongée dans mes pensées. Vous savez qui c'est, mon collègue de travail ? Eh ben c'est...

Oui !

Chace Nicolson !

…

Non, vous ne le connaissez pas. C'normal. C'est un Poufsouffle. Qui connaît les Poufsouffle, sérieux ? A part d'autres Poufsouffle... enfin y a bien Chiara Williams, m'enfin c'est la groupie des Maraudeurs qui a fait le plus de vagues dans le château. Et tout le monde connaît les dingues. Donc... Tout le monde connaît Chiara.

Non mais c'est vrai, quand même. Les Poufsouffle sont les malaimés de Poudlard. Personne ne fait attention à eux... y a même une expression qui a vu le jour. C'est : « se sentir seul comme le neurone d'un Poufsouffle ».

Méchant, hein ?

En plus ils sont foutus pêle-mêle dans une maison qui est représentée par un blaireau et dont les couleurs sont le jaune et le noir.

…

_Blaireau_, _jaune_...

Suis-je la seule à trouver ça dégradent pour les élèves de cette maison ? Être symbolisé par un blaireau ? Devoir porter du jaune (couleur qui ne va pas à tout le monde) et surtout : clamer haut et fort n'être ni courageux, ni rusé, ni intelligent ? Et s'être fait caser dans une maison où tous les sans-catégorie sont entassés ? Franchement, je le vivrais quand même mal...

En plus, c'est quoi cette qualité qu'ils leur ont foutu ? La _loyauté_, quoi ! Putain quand t'es à Poufsouffle t'as intérêt d'avoir un minimum de personnalité, sinon tu peux te dire que t'as raté ta vie...

- Écoute Cooper si tu t'y mets pas, je demande à Chourave de changer de binôme !

… Comment ça, « changer de binôme » ? Et la loyauté alors, t'en fais quoi, Poufsouffle ingrat ?

- Chiche, ai-je répondu.

Il a levé la main, j'ai fourré mes mains dans la terre.

… Oui alors non. Je ne me suis pas pliée à sa demande. J'ai juste sauvegardé mes week-ends, parce que Chace ne m'aime pas et s'occupe donc de tous les devoirs à faire à deux. Oui parce que, sinon, on se retrouverait avec des copies différentes et Chourave trouverait bizarre. Donc il fait tout, juste pour pas voir ma gueule en dehors des cours. En plus il sait très bien, Chace, que je ne me donne pas à fond dans le boulot. Du coup, pour éviter une note telle que Troll... il prend en charge le travail.

Donc je ne veux pas faire une croix sur ce binôme génial.

Donc je ravale ma fierté et mets les mains dans la terre.

- Merci, lâche-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

…

Connard ouais.

Chace est un Poufsouffle fourbe. Très sexy, mais fourbe. Maintenant vous savez qui est mon coéquipier en botanique : John Travolta doublé d'un salopard.

…

J'adore Chace. C'est mon Poufsouffle préféré.

J'ai décidé de lui dessiner un petit cœur dans la terre pour me le remettre dans la poche (Chace, pas le cœur...), mais quand je m'apprêtais à commencer, il a refoutu une pelletée de terreau en me fusillant du regard. Donc bon. Je me suis dit que c'était inutile et que je l'avais mis en rogne pour la journée.

**Heure du déjeuner**

_(2)_

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer. Nous avions tous terminé les cours du matin, et c'était à présent le moment pour nous de nous restaurer.

Un grand fracas c'est fait entendre et j'ai aussitôt tourné la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle, comme tous les autres élèves déjà installés. Quelle n'a pas été ma déception quand j'ai remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait que du plouc qui m'avait rembarrée la veille.

Autrement dit : Sirius Black.

Je me suis détournée instantanément et j'ai rageusement planté ma fourchette dans mon steak. Le bruit du banc que l'on fait glisser sur le carrelage m'est parvenu : l'abruti prenait place parmi nous. Et je n'allais pas le regarder, contrairement à toutes les pimbêches qui gloussaient autour de moi.

Je me faisais la réflexion, quand le gloussement de Carly Piers s'est ajouté à celui de toutes les autres. Putain.

Le son que la Gryffondor émettait était à peu près comparable à celui que produirait un hérisson après avoir découvert sa famille ET sa petite amie l'éponge écrasés sur la route.

Insupportable. C'est le mot.

- Heaven, tu pourrais me passer le plat ?

C'est à moi que s'adressait cette conne ? Comme ça, sans formule de politesse à la fin de sa phrase en plus ? J'ai à nouveau planté ma fourchette, mais dans le plat de daube cette fois, et lui ai envoyée dessus.

J'ignore si Carly s'est baissée ou pas en apercevant une fourchette lui fondre droit dessus, et je m'en fous.

Tout ce que j'ai fait ensuite, c'est me lever et quitter la salle en silence, alors que tout le monde murmurait dans mon dos.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

_(3)_

**Heure de rendre des comptes**

- Miss Cooper, vous êtes une élève sans histoire, douée dans ma classe... pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Miss Piers ?

J'ai levé un regard noir vers McGonagall. Quand je dis « qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre », j'inclue les professeurs. Pourquoi elle me parle, elle ?

- Oh je vous en prie, cessez de me dévisager de la sorte, je ne suis pas une élève ! Si vous n'étiez pas dans une situation particulière en ce moment, je penserais que vous tenez absolument à...

- Quelle situation particulière ? ai-je murmuré entre mes dents serrées

Ma rage était telle que je ne pouvais même pas la manifester en hurlant. Carly, présente également, a eu l'air apeurée d'un chien battu qui nous voit approcher un bâton à la main.

- Comment osez-vous parler de Bailey ? Ici, devant elle ?

J'ai pointé un doigt vers Piers, qui a sursauté. Mc Gonagall semblait paniquée, elle aussi. Non pas parce que je m'énervais dans son bureau, mais parce qu'elle ne savait probablement pas quoi faire pour me calmer. Aussi, elle décida de demander à Carly de partir. Ce que l'écervelée fit sans broncher. Une fois la porte refermée, le professeur de métamorphose s'est à nouveau tourné vers moi, a pris une longue inspiration et a dit :

- Je comprends votre colère et je...

- Non, vous ne comprenez rien, ai-je soufflé, tremblante.

-Écoutez, miss, votre situation familiale est certes compliquée mais...

J'ai arqué un sourcil et affiché l'air condescendent que je réservais à toute personne s'approchant un peu trop de ma véritable personnalité.

- Compliquée ? Ai-je répété, choquée._ Compliquée_ ?

C'était beaucoup plus que ce que je ne pouvais supporter. Je l'ai regardée quelque secondes. Un silence s'est fait. Elle essayait de trouver quoi dire, je le savais. Minerva McGonagall était une femme juste et diplomate. Mais je n'avais pas envie de l'être. C'était elle qui trinquerait. Sur elle que je passerait mes nerfs. Et je ne m'excuserais pas, parce que j'en avais assez, de m'excuser.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela implique, de ce que ce que l'on voit, de ce que l'on entend. Vous ne savez rien. N'essayez plus jamais de faire comme si vous compreniez, madame. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me montrer désagréable avec vous.

Nous nous sommes regardées encore une longue minute, et quand j'ai senti que mes paroles avaient eu assez de poids, j'ai pris mon sac, ma veste et je suis partie.

Dans les couloirs, j'ai marché tête baissée sans faire attention aux autres. Parfois, je percutais quelqu'un, qui râlait ou me hurlait après, mais je m'en moquais. En revanche, ce qu'il m'est arrivé par la suite, j'aurais préféré que cela ne se produise jamais.

_Bam._

- Putain mais...

J'ai fusillé Black du regard, et il s'est écarté. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas été contente de l'avoir mouché, trop occupée à ne pas éclater de rage. Une larme a roulé sur ma joue alors que je continuais ma marche.

- Euh... Heaven ?

Je ne me suis pas retournée. Il devait être quatorze heure et Alek, Abi, Lily, les Maraudeurs et quelques Poufsouffle se rendaient au cours optionnel de divination. Si je me retournais, ils allaient tous voir que je pleurais. Je n'en avais aucune envie, alors j'ai ignoré ma meilleure amie et j'ai pris la direction du parc. Là-bas au moins, je pouvais espérer être tranquille.

**Heure de me jeter à l'eau avec un rocher accroché à la cheville**

Ou « **Heure des pensées sombres** »

Il y a des gens qui savent rebondir quand on leur assène un coup magistral. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Il y en a d'autres qui apprécient que l'on s'inquiète pour eux. Je ne suis pas non plus de ceux-là. Une troisième catégorie regroupe les personnes appréciant se confier et trouver des solutions à des problèmes existentiels. Je n'en fais pas non plus partie.

Quand des gens s'approchent trop de quelque chose que l'on veut cacher, il est normal de les repousser.

Que celui qui pense le contraire aille ailleurs. Parce que je ne suis pas prête à me faire contredire sur ce point. J'ai raison. Tout le monde cache et protège ce dont il a honte, ou ce qu'il ne veut pas que les autres connaissent.

Si Abigail sait ce qu'il se passe chez moi, c'est parce qu'elle ne le remet jamais sur le tapis. Jamais elle ne l'oublie, mais jamais elle ne me fait remarquer que je bénéficie d'une excuse pour craquer. Car cette excuse, j'aurai préféré ne pas l'avoir.

Quand on justifie un acte par une circonstance, cela s'appelle de la lâcheté. Je ne suis pas lâche. Perfide, biaisée, méchante, violente, impulsive et hargneuse oui. Mais certainement pas lâche.

Je suis persuadée qu'au début, vous pensiez que j'étais simplement une garce, mais que maintenant, vous avez pitié de ma situation. Vous avez beau ne pas tout savoir, il apparaît que j'ai une raison de me conduire de cette façon.

Foutaises.

Je ne veux pas qu'on compatisse. Je veux payer pour les fautes que je commets et pouvoir répondre de mes actes sans que mes sanctions ne soient atténuées.

Je veux simplement qu'on ne me rappelle pas ce qu'il se passe chez moi par le témoignage de pitié abjecte et de regards compatissants à vomir.

**XXXXX**

_(4)_

- Oh bon sang Sirius fait un effort !

J'ai levé les yeux vers James. Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire semblant d'être impliqué dans le cours de divination pour impressionner Evans ? Non parce que. Si c'est effectivement ce qu'il essayait de faire, il fallait peut-être que je lui dise qu'il était pitoyable et vraiment pas crédible.

- Laisse-le James, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à lire sur les lignes de la main...

Ah ! Merci Lunard. C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour voir les choses telles qu'elles sont entre nous.

- Sirius !

J'ai été surpris d'entendre Abigail Daniels parler en cours. En fait, c'était même tellement incroyable qu'au lieu de l'envoyer balader, je me suis tourné vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Il faut que je te parle, après le cours. Tu pourras m'attendre ?

Alors là... c'était franchement bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, à part accepter ? Voilà pourquoi j'ai hoché la tête. Elle est retournée à la main de son pote là... Alek, et j'ai fait de même avec celle de James.

A la réflexion, je n'avais encore jamais parlé à Daniels alors j'étais encore plus étonné qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Cela dit, vu le comportement de Cooper à mon égard et leur lien d'amitié, peut-être allait-elle me demander de l'excuser et, pourquoi pas, me donner une explication.

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais presque rien de cette Serdaigle blonde. Rien, à part qu'elle est amie avec Heaven Cooper. Pourquoi elle est amie avec Heaven Cooper, d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire... elle ne me paraît pas nerveuse et colérique comme ma collègue de Gryffondor. Plutôt posée et calme, comme tout autre Serdaigle. Avec son ami Alan... Alex... Alek. Avec son ami Alek, ils semblent assez proches de La Chiante, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Sérieusement. Ils sont tellement... normaux à côté d'elle.

En parlant de La Chiante. Je l'ai croisée en me rendant à la tour un peu plus tôt, elle m'est carrément rentrée dedans. Le truc, c'est que j'ai pas compris pourquoi elle m'a lancé ce regard de serial killer. Heaven Cooper ne lance jamais de regards de serial killer. Elle essaie, elle croit que ça marche, mais elle lance juste des regards noirs de personnes lambda. Pas des regards de serial killer dignes de moi.

Honnêtement, j'ai commencé à me demander ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle a pointé sa baguette sur une gamine dans la salle commune. Juste parce que la susnommée gamine a émit l'hypothèse que nous étions en conflit. Enfin... sachant que c'était pas tout à fait faux, je vois pas pourquoi elle s'est énervée.

En plus c'est une sangsue cette nana, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle tenait tant à se venger. Je veux dire, c'est pas ses affaires quoi.

- Remus, t'as trouvé de nouveaux trucs pour la carte ? Ai-je demandé sur le ton de la conversation

Si j'avais su que l'évocation de notre plan de revanche en dehors de notre dortoir était proscrite, je n'aurais pas posé cette question comme ça. Simplement le regard assassin de James m'a appris que ce que je venais de faire était répréhensible.

- Non... je cherche encore un sortilège pour...

- MAIS ENFIN LES GARS VOUS ETES CONS OU QUOI ?

Tout le monde s'est arrêté de chuchoter et nous avons regardé James d'un même air ahuri. Pourtant ce type peut se montrer très discret, je vous assure.

Le professeur Chinbleton s'est approchée, avec ses lunettes posées de travers sur son long nez aquilin et a jaugé James d'un air méprisant. Que je vous explique : elle a horreur qu'on hausse le ton dans sa Tour.

James s'est tassé sur son siège et a attrapé ma main brutalement. Il a fait semblant de lire pendant que le professeur demeurait à côté de nous en le fixant d'un œil torve. Et puis, alors que mon meilleur ami feignait de comprendre mon destin, un large sourire a étiré le visage de Remus, qui se tenait juste à sa droite.

Mine de rien, Lunard se fout assez facilement de la gueule de James.

Le professeur a réajusté ses lunettes et a dit sur son ton glacial habituel :

- Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Vous inaugurez mes dons de retenues, cette année !

…

Quelle peau de vache. Cependant il faut avouer que James ne l'avait pas joué fine du tout, à gueuler comme un dingue. Surtout pour si peu. Personne ne nous avait entendu parler de notre projet, que je sache.

_(5)_

**[Le temps file à une vitesse alarmante quand on regarde par la fenêtre de cette tour]**

La cloche a sonné la fin du cours, et je me suis levé précipitamment. Pas que je ne veuille pas rester dans cette salle passablement étouffante, mais presque.

- Hé Sirius ! Tu m'attends, hein ?

J'ai pivoté, surpris. Merde. J'avais déjà oublié que Daniels avait soudainement une envie pressante de me parler. Soit, je l'attendrai...

Je suis quand même sorti de la petite pièce et j'ai patienté en bas de l'échelle. Remus et Peter sont partis devant après que je leur aie dit que je les rejoindrai avec James.

Abigail est descendue une petite minute plus tard, Alek est parti alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Ainsi donc, il n'étaient pas siamois ? Et moi qui croyais le contraire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Heaven, exactement ? A-t-elle demandé sans préambule

Dire que cette fille savait se montrer directe était un doux euphémisme. Pris de court, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Est-ce que j'étais censé en déduire que l'état de sa copine était dû à mon refus de collaborer ? Et puis... de quoi est-ce que Daniels parlait, exactement ? Savait-elle seulement ce qu'il c'était passé ?

- De quoi tu parles, exactement ? Ai-je répondu prudemment

Jamais. Au grand jamais. Je n'aurai imaginé que Abigail Daniels, Serdaigle de son état, aurait pu m'attraper et me coller contre un mur avec autant de force. Elle a plaqué son avant-bras sur ma gorge, et j'ai cru qu'elle allait me regarder crever d'asphyxie, mais elle a entamé une tirade sur un ton de mafieux :

- Écoute Sirius. Je vais aller au plus simple pour que ton cerveau résolument plus petit que la moyenne puisse bien tout assimiler. D'abord, Heaven est beaucoup trop sensible et occupée pour que tu puisses lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, si tu as compris ce que je viens juste de te dire, tu auras aussi compris que cela implique de la laisser exprimer sa frustration en se vengeant sur quelqu'un. Troisièmement, cette vengeance, qu'elle soit légitime pour elle ou non, tu lui permettras donc d'y accéder. Et quatrièmement : bien entendu, je ne t'ai jamais parlé, tu as soudainement eu envie d'accepter.

Sur ces mots, elle m'a lâché et a disparu au bout du couloir, l'air de rien.

Abigail Daniels est finalement aussi tarée et violente que sa meilleure amie, sous ses airs de gentille Serdaigle avenante et aimable.

**XXXXX**

La cloche a sonné. J'étais assise au bord du lac, en train de songer à une nouvelle façon de trouver l'abruti qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Le con sans qui je ne me serais jamais accrochée avec les Maraudeurs, ni avec Carly, ni avec McGo, ni avec personne.

J'étais en train de ruminer tout ça dans le calme, quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me suis bornée à fixer les eaux troubles du lac, tout en sachant que la personne qui venait me parler ne partirait pas sans l'avoir fait.

Dans mon champ de vision, j'ai vu une chevelure blonde dégringoler, et puis des jambes parées de chaussettes bleues s'étirer à côté des miennes.

Abi.

- Tu sais Heaven... j'ai vu McGonagall tout à l'heure dans un couloir, a-t-elle commencé.

J'ai tourné la tête vers elle. Elle arborait un air pensif, en regardant droit devant elle, au-delà du lac. Vers les berges opposées.

- Elle avait un air soucieux peint sur la tronche.

Je suis restée silencieuse, sentant la question Abigailienne arriver.

- Ce ne serait pas un peu de ta faute, par hasard ?

Et voilà. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je suis restée interdite pendant plusieurs secondes, ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre. Je savais bien que si je le lui confirmais – bien qu'elle le sache déjà – , s'ensuivrait un bon sermon de son cru. La Serdaigle avait ce don de me faire culpabiliser par des paroles qu'elle feignait anodines.

- Elle a parlé de Bailey, ai-je simplement expliqué.

Abi a reporté son attention sur moi. Ses yeux étaient empreints d'une certaine surprise.

- McGonagall ? Parlé de Bailey ?

J'ai acquiescé.

- Quel manque de tact, a-t-elle commenté.

Aussitôt, je me suis sentie apaisée. Bien qu'elle sache que le professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, Abigail prenait ma défense. Cela faisait tellement de bien d'avoir une amie qui me comprenait. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que j'avais fait. Je savais aussi que, de toute façon, elle était déjà persuadée que je m'étais montrée incorrecte envers le professeur. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle comprenait, tout simplement.

- Cependant tu n'aurais pas dû te montrer aussi rude et vulgaire, Ivy.

J'ai soupiré. Voilà le sermon.

- McGonagall fait partie dans personnes les plus appréciables du personnel de Poudlard. Tu pouvais te montrer rude avec n'importe qui, Rusard, Sinistra, Chinbleton... mais pas McGonagall !

J'ai baissé les yeux. Autant Abi savait me soulager, autant elle savait m'accabler. J'étais maintenant en proie à d'horribles remords, que je n'aurais jamais eus si elle n'avait pas été là.

- Heaven, tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de ta directrice de maison. C'est vraiment important que tu le fasses. On ne manque pas de respect à Minerva McGonagall.

Le ton de Daniels ne laissait pas de place au refus. Ce n'était pas un conseil, mais un ordre. J'ai soupiré à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait, sans elle ?

- D'accord, ai-je cédé. J'irai ce soir après les cours.

Abigail a affiché une mine réjouie et un sourire éclatant. Elle était fière d'elle.

Il y avait de quoi, en même temps. Pouvoir me faire changer d'avis n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

_(6)_

**Heure de tomber sur l'Indésirable n°1**

C'était le bordel. Je ne voulais pas croiser qui que ce soit. Et pourtant... il faut croire que cela devenait une habitude, car j'ai – encore – percuté Black en tournant le coin d'un couloir.

- Heaven ! Je voulais justement te parler.

Étonnant.

- Me parler, m'envoyer un cognard dans la gueule, ou me hurler dessus ? Ai-je tiqué

Il a soupiré.

- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça, t'exagères.

J'exagère ? Putain déballe avant que je t'en colle une mon pote.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, Black. Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que t'as à dire, parce que je ne vais pas rester là à essayer de trouver pendant trois quarts d'heure.

Il s'est passé une main dans les cheveux et a semblé un peu mal à l'aise. En fait, j'aurais carrément dit que l'éloquence de Sirius Black avait foutu le camp.

- Bon, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai d'autre trucs à faire. Fais-toi une phrase dans la tête et viens me voir quand tu auras tout bien organisé, me suis-je impatientée.

J'allais le contourner par la droite quand il m'a barré la route avec son bras et a dit :

- J'ai vu avec les autres, tu vas nous aider pour nous venger.

J'ai ouvert de grand yeux. Et puis, j'ai froncé les sourcils et l'ai regardé d'un air suspicieux. C'était quand même bizarre, ce revirement de situation.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, ai-je finalement demandé.

Il a semblé pris de court, mais a répondu presque du tac au tac :

- Disons qu'il nous fallait une personne manipulatrice et tordue.

J'ai essayé de rester impassible pendant quelques secondes, et puis j'ai lâché, le sourire aux lèvres et le yeux brillants :

- Alors ça, c'est trop gentil !

- C'était pas un compliment.

Je me suis remise en marche, il m'a suivie – machinalement, je suppose.

- Pour moi si !

- Pourquoi tu le prends bien ?

- Quoi, tu comprends pas que ça me flatte ?

- Je viens de te traiter de tordue.

- Et alors ?

- Ben ça devrait te vexer, normalement.

- Faut croire que non, vu que ça me flatte.

- T'es trop bizarre.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis flattée que tu me dises que je suis tordue ?

- A ton avis.

- Mais voyons Black, tu m'as pas vue ou quoi ?

- Quel rapport ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Non mais non !

- Laisse tomber, je te dis !

- Je te comprends vraiment pas...

- C'est normal vu que tu ne comprends jamais rien. La faute à ton manque de neurones.

- Connasse.

- Pourquoi tu me complimentes encore ?

- Mais enfin c'est...

- C'est ?

- Non laisse tomber...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! =D

Oui bon alors, pour cette fin, je me les voyais en train de s'éloigner et de continuer à parler comme ça, et puis qu'on les entende de moins en moins, du coup. Genre un effet de fondu, vous voyez ?

…

Je suis peut-être pas très claire. x)

Enfin en tout cas leur conversation se termine pas là quoi =°

Brefouille. Je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir bouclé avant de partir, ce chapitre. En plus je crois que c'est le plus long de tous !

Une review = un neurone pour Sirius !  
C'est le moment d'être généreux.

A bientôt ! *-*


	5. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

Salut salut !

Bon, ben il s'est avéré que j'ai pu écrire depuis mon lieu de vacances, alors j'en ai profité. *-*

Merci beaucoup à feufollet, Kivee, Zod'a, Chatoniark, Eve, Roselia001, francinette et LuunaCrazy pour leurs reviews.

C'est toujours un véritable plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît et que vous continuez à suivre ! Ainsi que de constater que vous mettez encore LBAP en favoris ou alerts. :3

La playlist (électro & rock, pour cette fois) :

1) Down the road - C2C  
2) Supermassive black hole (INSTRUMENTAL) - Muse [j'insiste, ça rend moyen avec les paroles u.u]  
3) Sunset hunter - CLST  
4) Back in time - Pitbull  
5) Disparate youth - Santigold  
6) Handwritten - The Gaslight Anthem

* * *

LBAP

V. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

_(1)_

_Mardi 11 septembre :_

**Heure d'envoyer du steack**

Nous étions tous installés dans la grande salle. Les plats sur la table faisaient légion, comme toujours, et tout le monde piochait gaiement à l'intérieur. Une rumeur joyeuse noyait les tympans des personnes présentes pour le dîner, constituée des sempiternelles crissements de couverts et de bancs, des rires (de godiches ou pas) et des discussions diverses que tenaient élèves et professeurs.

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait.

J'ai balayé notre table du regard : Carly matait les Maraudeurs à la dérobée tandis que ses copines ploucs riaient à leurs blagues de ploucs Lulu regardait son assiette d'un air passablement dégoûté (vu que Potter avait postilloné dedans en débattant de Quidditch avec lui)...

Jusque là, rien d'anormal.

Et puis j'ai croisé le regard de Black qui me fixait de cet air menaçant dont lui seul avait le secret. Celui qui aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de lui faire une réflexion, d'ouvrir la bouche, ou même tout simplement de respirer, de peur de le mettre en rogne.

… Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Aussi, j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux foncés ne me lâchaient pas. C'était peut-être se lancer dans un conflit, mais je savais que lui le voulait au moins autant que moi. Immobile, droit comme un « i », l'air in-habituellement tendu, il me fixait. Mettre le feu aux poudres serait un jeu d'enfant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai osé cracher, sur le ton de défi le plus arrogant que je pouvais avoir :

- Un problème ?

_(2)_

J'aurais aussi bien pu lancer un briquet allumé dans une station essence. L'impact de ma phrase a été plus qu'immédiat. Black s'est levé et m'a à nouveau fusillée du regard, et puis, sans rien dire, il a attrapé sa baguette et l'a pointée sur moi avait de siffler entre ses dents serrées :

- Plus pour très longtemps...

Le silence s'est fait dans la salle. Le regard dur de mon adversaire ne me faisait pas peur. Qu'il vienne. Je l'attendais.

Sans prendre plus de temps, je l'ai imité ; me hissant sur mes pieds et pointant ma baguette sur lui. Tous les sortilèges que je connaissais ont fait irruption dans ma tête. Mais nous ne pouvions décemment pas nous battre là, devant les professeurs. Alors j'ai lancé un regard vers les portes de la grande salle, et il a abaissé sa garde pour me suivre à l'extérieur.

J'ai pris les devants, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à m'attaquer dans le dos, et nous nous sommes mis en marche, chacun dans son allée, en direction de la sortie de la grande salle.

Une fois en dehors du lieu où tout le monde dînait, nous avons quitté le hall par les grandes portes pour arriver dans le parc.

- Je sais comment tu vises, Black, alors essaie de prendre quelques centimètres de marge..., ai-je murmuré en souriant.

Il m'a sourit de la même façon, avant de répondre :

- Je ne te dirai pas d'en faire autant, question de fierté.

J'ai étouffé un rire, et nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés en plein milieu du parc.

- On devrait se dépêcher de se mettre sur la gueule, les profs doivent déjà être en train de venir..., ai-je fait remarquer.

Mon adversaire a acquiescé, et j'ai jugé qu'il était temps de commencer.

Pour une bonne mise en jambe, j'ai lancé un maléfice du saucisson, qu'il a aussitôt déjoué d'un remarquable sortilège de bouclier. Et puis, n'y tenant plus, je me suis littéralement mise à essayer de le massacrer.

Le seul petit souci étant que Sirius Black n'était pas Carly Piers et que, par conséquent, il n'était pas aussi facile de le mettre à terre. Il se défendait bien, le bougre, et ses sortilèges étaient redoutables. Fort heureusement pour moi, je me démerdais quand même assez pour lui résister.

- Ivy ! a hurlé une voix familière.

Surprise, j'ai fait un bond sur la gauche, à l'endroit exact où Black envoyait un « _Diffindo_ ! » bien senti. Le sortilège m'a entaillé l'épaule. Black en a ouvert de grands yeux et a failli m'insulter, mais tout le monde arrivait. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ainsi donc, je me suis contentée de répliquer avec le mythique :

- _Impedimenta_ !

Forcement, ce salopard l'a évité. Ce qui, vous devez vous en douter, m'a fortement embêtée. J'ai donc enchaîné avec un sortilège de confusion pour gagner du temps et réussir ainsi à l'atteindre :

-_ Confundo_ ! Ai-je hurlé, hors de moi

Forte d'une réussite, j'ai ainsi pu ré-attaquer avec un nouveau maléfice.

- _Locomotor mortis_ !

Celui-là non plus n'a pas manqué sa cible. Black a eu les jambes bloquées et s'est étalé sur le sol quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard. C'est avec un sourire emprunt de sadisme que j'ai levé de nouveau ma baguette vers Black.

- Cooper !

(3)

McGonagall m'a fait perdre mon sourire. Furieuse, elle s'est approchée, a levé le charme sur Sirius, et l'a aidé à se relever avant de m'attraper violemment par le bras et de nous intimer de la suivre. Black semblait sonné, et avait les avant-bras et les joues égratignés par sa chute. Je ne pouvais que m'en féliciter.

En suivant le professeur de métamorphose vers le château, j'ai finalement réalisé que la quasi-totalité de la grande salle s'était ruée à l'extérieure pour nous voir. Impossible donc d'échanger quelque mots que ce soit, sous peine de nous faire griller.

Cela expliquait également les nouveaux regards froids et hostiles de Black, auxquels je répondais par des rictus méprisants ou des haussements de sourcils provocateurs.

Plusieurs fois, le garçon a carré la mâchoire en me fusillant du regard. A une fréquence à peu près équivalente, je lui ai fait des gestes que toute jeune fille de bonne éducation aurait qualifiés d'obscènes.

Parce que je n'allais pas laisser croire que je me laissais marcher sur les pieds, si ?

**Heure de prendre cher**

Nous en étions à la partie la moins agréable : McGonagall. Nous. Bureau. Regards noirs.

…

Je suis sûre que vous voyez le tableau.

Laissez-moi vous dire que je ne souhaite cela à personne. Deux fois cette semaine que je me retrouvais dans le bureau de notre directrice de maison. Ce sera deux fois de trop je pense, selon mes parents. Simplement ce duel, nous en avions besoin tous le deux. C'était vraiment important.

Par contre, ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire, sous peine de me faire interner à Ste Mangouste section sociopathes...

- Alors ? A demandé sèchement le professeur.

Black et moi sommes restés muets. Les yeux baissés, j'ai risqué un œil de son côté : il avait apparemment eu la même idée puisque nos regards se sont croisés.

- J'attends ! S'est impatientée McGonagall.

Franchement... comment dire cela simplement ?

- C'est un fait, professeur, on ne s'aime pas, a déclaré Black.

Putain... brillant. C'est bien beau de dire ça, mais est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle allait encore plus s'exciter avec une déclaration pareille ?

- Vous ne vous aimez pas ? A répété McGonagall d'un ton étrangement calme.

J'ai relevé les yeux : Sirius la regardait effrontément et la sorcière le fixait d'un regard peu amène. Elle a alors ajouté :

- Vous savez, monsieur Black, tous les élèves ne s'appréciant ne perturbent pas les repas et ne se donnent pas en spectacle lors de duels improvisés. Si c'était le cas, cela se saurait. Or miss Cooper et vous, êtes un cas isolé. Je vous enjoint donc à m'expliquer cela d'une autre façon.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et décidé de sortir de mon mutisme :

- J'ai provoqué... Bl... euh... hum... Sirus, professeur. Nous réagissons tous deux au quart de tour et étant donné que nous étions contrariés de la même façon, j'imagine que nous nous sommes accordés pour nous battre en duel afin d'évacuer toute pression. Cela ne justifie évidemment pas notre comportement, mais je crois que cela peut vous éclairer sur la soudaineté des événements.

Merlin, le prénom était vraiment difficile à sortir pour moi ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas désigner Black par son nom de famille en m'adressant à un professeur. Cependant, je ne manque pas de noter que McGonagall a été étonnée de me voir galérer comme ça.

- Vous vous êtes battus... pour évacuer la pression ? A-t-elle tiqué.

C'est vrai que l'excuse était bidon.

- Eh bien figurez-vous que j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen pour vous d'évacuer la pression : tous les soirs pendant une semaine, de dix-neuf à vingt-et-une heure, vous irez nettoyer la salle des trophées sous la surveillance de monsieur Rusard.

Black et moi avons échangé un regard résigné.

- Oh, et je retire cinquante points de maison pour chacun. Nous sommes dans une école, ici. La pression, on la canalise.

Cela m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe : nous étions cuits.

**Heure de se faire massacrer encore une fois**

Black et moi sommes sortis du bureau, la mine déconfite par la punition, mais pas mécontents de notre petit effet. Nous échangions un regard complice qui précédait certainement un fou rire, quand Abi est venue se planter devant moi et m'a giflée.

- Ça, c'est pour t'être comportée comme une sauvage ! A-t-elle persiflé

Je n'ai rien dit et me suis contentée de porter ma main à ma joue. J'ai fermé les paupières quelques secondes et inspiré longuement.

- Ce qui est fait, est fait, ai-je finalement répondu. Désolée de m'être comportée comme une sauvage. Venant d'une brute, cela m'atteint en plein cœur...

Et puis je l'ai contournée et j'ai appelé Black à me suivre.

- Phase une enclenchée, ai-je murmuré.

- On a été bons ! A-t-il déclaré avec enthousiasme

- Putain, sacrément ouais !

Nous sommes regardés quelques secondes, et avons éclaté de rire.

- Tu prends à droite et moi à gauche ? A-t-il demandé

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais quand j'ai tourné la tête, je me suis rendue compte que nous avions atteint le bout du couloir et qu'il nous fallait nous séparer.

- Ah ! Euh... ouais. Regards menaçants et insultes ? Ai-je proposé

- Avec plaisir ! A-t-il répondu

Nous nous sommes alors mis à nous fusiller de nouveau du regard, à nous traiter de tous les noms, jusqu'à nous séparer dans le couloir suivant en se lançant encore des insultes. Les élèves nous regardaient avec de grands yeux, persuadés qu'il allait y avoir de la casse : les deux plus grands rancuniers de Poudlard se livraient une bataille dans le château.

**.: Back in time :.**

_(4)_**  
**

_Lundi 10 septembre :_

**Heure d'exposer ses plans**

- Cooper, t'as prévu quoi alors ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers Lulu. Il semblait vraiment crevé, si vous voulez mon avis. Quoique. L'heure avancée de la nuit (ou le côté très matinal du moment) ne devait pas arranger son affaire. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai répondu :

- Un crêpage de chignon, mon petit Lulu !

Il a fait une drôle de tête en m'entendant l'appeler comme ça, mais n'a pas relevé. Quoi ? Ses potes l'appellent pas comme ça, eux ? Putain mais ils feraient mieux de recycler leurs vieux surnoms de merde pour l'appeler Lulu comme moi. Quoique. J'aime bien savoir que Lulu n'est appelé de cette façon que par moi. Et puis, de toute façon, je vais déposer le brevet sur cette appellation. Comme ça je collerai une étiquette sur Lulu avec marqué « appellation d'origine contrôlée ».

Ahah... comme un fromage.

Beurk. En plus Lulu sent pas du tout le fromage. Sinon je serais pas affalée sur son lit en ce moment même.

On ne peut pas dire autant des affaires de Potter. Enfin... moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

- Comment ça, un crêpage de chignons ? Quels chignons ?

Est-ce qu'il est con comme un croque-monsieur ou c'est qu'il demande qui va devoir se taper dessus ?

- Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à être un peu plus tordu toi..., ai-je soupiré. Je pensais que Sirius et moi pourrions déclarer notre haine ouvertement par l'intermédiaire d'un combat sauvage. Ensuite, vous me prendriez en grippe. Jusque là, ça va ?

Ils ont tous acquiescé (même Pettigrow !)... Merlin, j'ai du talent pour faire comprendre les trucs tordus aux gens, non ?

- Donc, vous planifierez une vengeance. Le bâtard de sa mère la goule – autrement appelé Saboteur – voudra encore vous faire prendre, et là, vous vous démerderez pour savoir qui était là à ce moment avec votre moyen secret dont vous ne voulez même pas me parler, bande d'ingrats !

Pff... j'aurais pu exiger de savoir.

…

En fait, je l'ai fait, mais ils ont menacé de me jeter alors... dans le doute, j'ai préféré ne pas les tenter.

Les salauds.

- Mais... quand tu dis « combat sauvage »..., a commencé Black.

- J'entends par là qu'on le fera à un moment qui provoquera la polémique et qui nous permettra de faire croire au château entier que nous sommes les pires ennemis du monde. La gamine que j'ai clouée m'a assez largement inspirée...

J'ai entendu Potter demander à Lulu si j'avais vraiment cloué quelqu'un au mur.

…

Alors _lui_, lui c'est un con authentique.

**.: Back in time again :.**

**Heure d'être surprise**

Je suis entrée dans la salle commune après être allée m'excuser auprès du professeur McGonagall, comme je l'avais promis à ma meilleure amie. La directrice de maison m'avait fait asseoir et prendre un thé, et m'avait demandé de lui parler de ma soudaine colère. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais dit ?

La vérité.

Que je ne voulais pas qu'on me rappelle ce qu'il se passait chez moi par l'intermédiaire de traitements de faveur. Le professeur avait consenti à ne plus m'en parler, et à essayer de faire abstraction de ma « situation compliquée ».

C'était au moins ça.

- Bravo Ivy ! S'est écriée Lily en me voyant

Autant dire que je n'ai pas du tout compris pourquoi elle me félicitait. D'autres personnes que je connaissais plus ou moins et qui passaient près de moi me donnaient de petites tapes chaleureuses sur l'épaule sans que je comprenne ce qui leur prenait de me traiter comme ça.

Et puis, la lumière c'est faite dans mon esprit.

Ou plutôt, j'ai vu les gens agglutinés autour du tableau d'affichage. Je me suis approchée, et j'ai vu, par-dessus la tête de quelques jeunes lions (deuxième année tout au plus), mon nom écrit à côté de celui de Sirius Black.

Ma tête s'est vidée instantanément, et j'ai eu l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour de moi. C'était tellement... surprenant.

Je veux dire, j'étais persuadée que ma crise et ma mésentente avec l'autre batteur me porteraient préjudice, mais il fallait croire que Potter était décidé à gagner et avait fait le choix sur notre jeu uniquement. C'était vraiment incroyable.

A la fois très heureuse mais infiniment troublée, je suis allée m'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. J'ai contemplé les flammes danser dans l'âtre d'un œil vide, flottant à mille lieues de la salle commune. Et puis, des bras se sont posés sur mes épaules. J'ai sursauté et levé les yeux vers la personne qui venait de me flanquer la frousse : c'était Bridget McKinley.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Heaven ! Honnêtement, je suis contente que ce sois toi. Ras-le-bol d'être la seule nana de l'équipe et de devoir toujours faire face aux remarques misogynes pourries. Enfin, tu me diras, ça c'était quand Dwayne Robertson était encore gardien. Vu qu'ils ont tous mis les voiles après leurs ASPIC, ce sera peut-être plus cool cette année...

Bridget était vraiment une fille sympa, sans prétention et plutôt simple. Elle s'est laissée glisser à côté de moi et nous avons parlé plusieurs minutes de l'ancienne équipe. En fait, nous en avons parlé jusqu'à ce que je lui demande soudainement :

- Pourquoi on m'a choisit moi ? Tu le sais ?

La grande blonde a éclaté de rire avant de hocher la tête et de répondre :

- Quand Sirius vise quelqu'un, en général, il parvient très facilement à l'atteindre. Le seul fait que tu t'en soies sortie indemne a prouvé à James que tu avais du talent et que c'était toi qu'il fallait choisir ! En plus, Black nous a raconté le coup du cognard qui ricoche. Vraiment bien joué ma jolie !

Elle m'a un peu ébouriffé les cheveux et s'en est allée. Black avait raconté ça ?

…

Où était passé son amour propre ?

- Cooper, tu viens cette nuit dans notre dortoir avec une idée de plan pour notre vengeance, a chuchoté quelqu'un à mon oreille.

Je me suis tordu le cou pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et j'ai reconnu Pettigrow.

Hum... tout de suite moins sensuel.

Enfin bon, le message était transmis, c'était l'essentiel.

- Ça marche, ai-je répondu.

**.: Retour vers le futur :.**

_(5)  
_

_Mardi 11 septembre__ :_

**Heure d'aller s'entraîner**

- Heaven ! On y va, il est six heure moins le quart !

Je me suis levée de mon fauteuil et j'ai rangé toutes mes affaires dans mon sac. J'étais en train de réviser avec Lily, Alexie et Merely quand Bridget m'avait appelée.

Mon balai et mon sac de Quidditch étaient déjà prêts, posés contre le mur à côté de la sortie de la salle commune. McKinley a attrapé ses affaires et m'a précédée dans l'ouverture ovale. Chose plutôt étrange, nous étions seules à nous diriger vers le terrain.

Dans le parc, alors que je me retournais pour la quinzième fois au moins, Bridget a compris quel genre de question je devais me poser et a éclairé ma lanterne :

- Les garçons vont se changer plus tôt. C'est comme ça depuis que la première fille est arrivée dans l'équipe. Ils ont au moins la délicatesse de nous laisser nous changer seules...

J'ai souri. Franchement, je n'avais pas imaginé que cette sixième année était aussi sociable et accessible. Notre bonne entente augurait une excellente suite, en tout cas. J'étais en train de me dire ça quand elle s'est tournée vers moi (faisant ainsi voler sa queue de cheval dans son sillage) et m'a posé cette question :

- Ça ne va pas être trop dur, de devoir jouer avec Sirius ?

Son interrogation a laissé place à un blanc. J'étais incapable de répondre à cela. Qu'est-ce que nous avions été cons de ne pas prévoir ce coup...

- Oh, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas...

Non non, c'est pas ta faute. C'est juste qu'avec Black, on fait semblant de pas se blairer pour coincer un gros connard, et qu'on n'a même pas pensé à une excuse pour le Quidditch.

- C'est pas ça, l'ai-je rassurée. En fait, je ne me suis pas posé la question, parce qu'il est clair pour moi que le Quidditch est une chose, et mes sentiments à l'égard de mon coéquipier une autre. Je peux haïr Black pour des centaines de raisons, mais il est clair qu'il est un excellent batteur. Pour être honnête, je suis persuadée que nous allons arriver à nous entendre sur le terrain. Nous aimons tous les deux gagner, et je pense qu'on ne peut que se tirer mutuellement vers le haut...

Bridget m'a regardée en clignant des yeux pendant quelques secondes. J'imagine qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, surtout venant de la rancunière que je suis.

- Wow... le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu sais faire la part des choses !

J'ai éclaté de rire avec elle, et nous avons hâté le pas pour ne pas être en retard. En effet, les vestiaires étaient vides. Nous nous sommes changées en vitesse et avons pris nos balais. En me retournant vers ma camarade, j'ai vu qu'elle glissait quelque chose sous sa robe. En réponse à mon regard plein de curiosité, elle a dit :

- C'est un petit porte-bonheur.

- Tu plaisantes ? McKinley qui a besoin d'un colifichet pour briller sur le terrain ?

J'étais vraiment surprise. En fait, ça cassait presque le mythe. Depuis ma première année, je suivais ses performances, persuadée qu'elle finirait professionnelle.

- Dis-moi, Bridget...

Elle a relevé les yeux et a émis un léger « hum hum ? » qui m'invitait à continuer.

- Tu ne voudrais pas passer pro, après les ASPICs ?

Elle m'a regardée comme si je venais de dire quelque chose d'improbable.

- Bien sûr que si, j'aimerais... mais mes parents ne voudront jamais. Il ne peuvent pas, financièrement. Il faudrait que je trouve des sponsors, ou des agents, mais même pour cela il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à me faire remarquer. Le vieux Slug' ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Ça aurait été ma seule chance, mais visiblement, je ne suis pas assez bien née...

La jeune fille a empoigné son balai avec empressement et a quitté la pièce.

Quel gâchis...

J'ai regardé la porte close pendant quelques secondes, avant de me reprendre , d'attraper mon balai, et de rejoindre à mon tour les autres sur le terrain.

_(6)_

**Heure de taper de la balle**

La batte au poing, j'étais maintenant dans les airs, scrutant le terrain, à l'affût. Le ciel se voilait, la lumière solaire ne nous avait pas encore abandonnés, mais la journée avait été grisâtre. Il s'agissait maintenant de bien regarder. Les cognards revenaient de façon aléatoire. Il fallait donc être au bon endroit au bon moment.

Potter n'avait pas d'exercice pour Sirius et moi. Il estimait que son meilleur ami était assez doué pour élaborer les tactiques lui-même, et mon arrivée ne l'avait visiblement pas dissuadé de conserver ce mode de fonctionnement.

J'étais plutôt flattée d'apprendre cela, et j'espérais que les feintes et les coups fourbes dont Sirius et moi étions capables suffiraient face à d'autre équipes ayant été...

- Heaven...

J'ai poussé un cri et j'ai bondis sur mon balai. Déjà, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Black soit juste derrière moi (le fourbe, il avait pas fait de bruit !), et en plus :

- C'est nouveau, tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

- Parce que tu as utilisé le mien devant McGonagall.

- Oui, mais c'était par politesse, vis-à-vis de Mcgo. Pas de toi !

Il a soupiré en secouant de la tête. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est une attitude qui traduit l'exaspération.

- Ce sera plus naturel, sachant qu'on joue ensemble maintenant, a-t-il plaidé.

- Ouais, et pas du tout louche, sachant qu'on se met sur la gueule une fois au sol, ai-je contré.

…

AHAH ! Je savais que mes arguments étaient infaillibles. Personne ne doit me tenir tête, j'ai TOUJOURS le dernier mot.

- A ce propos, ai-je enchaîné, j'ai justifié notre entente au Quidditch par une entente au point de vue technique et une même rage de vaincre. Dis pareil, sinon tu vas tout gâcher.

- Comme si t'étais capable de faire la part des choses...

Bien sûr que oui, connard !

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre. A quoi bon ?

- SIRIUS, HEAVEN !

Tiens... James s'égosillait. Pourquoi ?

Ah ! C'était peut-être à cause de cette balle en fer dite « cognard » qui nous arrivait droit dessus... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffler, que Black avait déjà détourné la menace d'un grand coup de batte. Je me suis tournée vers lui, complètement à côté de la plaque.

Sirius m'a fait un clin d'œil, et a annoncé d'un ton gonflé de fierté :

- Ne me remercie pas, disons justes que nous sommes quittes.

...

…

La bonne blague.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre... =) Je vous promets un autre chapitre spécial Quidd' dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, et que les circonstances s'y prêteront !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous a plu, et que vous serez nombreux à le lire, ainsi que les prochains.

J'en profite pour vous prévenir que j'allais sûrement me lancer dans une fic' en sept chapitres (je pense qu'ils seront assez conséquents..) du point de vue de Sirius Black. J'y ai bien pensé pendant ces derniers quinze jours, et j'ai toutes les grandes lignes de l'histoire dans la tête ! :3  
Vous retrouverez des playlists (moins pointilleuses que celles-ci, je pense). L'histoire ne sera pas à dominante humoristique, mais je compte bien garder un peu de conneries pour celle-là aussi ! :D  
J'ai vraiment hâte de me mettre à l'écriture de cette fiction dont je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le nom (ça me fait bizarre, sachant que j'ai trouvé LBAP juste après en avoir eu l'idée ^^') mais j'espère que vous serez également là pour cette histoire ! *-*

Pour ceux qui ont aimé l'esprit du second chapitre, j'annonce que ce sera dans ce style d'écriture-là (:

See you soon ! 3


	6. Histoire de fil

Salut à tous !

Je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard phénoménal. Un mois, quand je promettais de poster tous les quinze jours minimum ! Cependant, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! Notamment le fait d'être partie en vacances, et la rentrée.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours très plaisir.

Sans plus attendre, voici la playlist :

1) When I grow up – First Aid Kit

2) Feel to follow – The Maccabees

3) (If you're wondering if I want you to) I want you to - Weezer

4) You rascal you – Hanni El Khatib

5) When the lights die – Boyce Avenue

6) Reprobate romance - Blacklisted Me

* * *

_(1)_

_Mercredi 12 septembre :_

**Heure de se changer les idées**

_Grand-père,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien, et que le temps chez vous n'est pas aussi déprimant que le notre. Figure-toi que j'ai intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. _

_Tu sais, j'ai du mal à m'en réjouir pleinement en ce moment. J'ignore si tu as correspondu avec maman depuis cet été. Bee se fait de moins en moins loquace..._

_Pour être tout à fait franche, j'ai peur. Chaque soir, je pense à elle en me disant qu'une nouvelle journée la rapproche du jour J... Je sais que tu ne peux rien répondre à ça, si ce n'est par des paroles se voulant rassurantes. Mais j'ai vraiment très peur._

_Je t'écris parce que tu es le seul qui sait réellement qui je suis. Comment je fonctionne. Je t'en supplie, trouve quelque chose qui me changera les idées..._

_Je vous embrasse, mamie et toi,_

_Heaven._

J'ai plié le parchemin en deux et l'ai scellé par un sortilège, avant d'attacher la missive à la patte de Kendaya.

- Chez grand-père, ai-je indiqué.

La chouette a fait la moue, réticente à l'idée de devoir traverser l'Atlantique. Pourtant je ne lui laissais pas le choix. Mon regard en a dit long sur ma pensée, et le volatile a fini par s'envoler sans plus de cérémonie.

Je suis descendue de la volière au pas de course, et je me suis rendue directement sur le lieu de mon premier cours. En revanche, même si je me rendais au cours, je savais qu'il me faudrait trouver Abi par la suite pour discuter.

Si la blonde caractérielle m'avait forcé la main pour que j'aille m'excuser auprès de McGonagall, je savais parfaitement qu'il était de mon devoir d'aller lui présenter des excuses par rapport à ce qu'il s'était produit la veille.

Je m'étais emportée, trop énervée par la punition de notre directrice de maison. Abi en avait fait les frais, et il était normal que j'aille me faire pardonner auprès d'elle.

**Heure des explications**

La cloche a sonné, et je suis sortie en trombe de la salle de cours. C'était l'heure de la récréation, alors autant en profiter pour essayer de dégoter ma blonde le plus vite possible.

- Abigail Daniels, il faut qu'on parle.

L'interpellée s'est retournée, et j'ai vu que son mascara avait coulé. M'approchant un peu plus, je me suis rendue compte que ma meilleure amie avait pleuré. Je l'ai prise par l'épaule et l'ai entraînée dans un couloir perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel nous étions. Celui-ci était peu fréquenté. Nous serions déjà plus tranquilles.

- Je dois tout t'expliquer, du début à la fin. Et si tu veux bien me pardonner, tu me diras ce qu'il t'arrive. D'accord ? Ai-je proposé

Elle a opiné du chef, et reniflé bruyamment. Je me suis alors lancée dans l'explication du plan que nous avions avec les Maraudeurs. Abi a plusieurs fois ouvert de grands yeux, avant de me regarder de travers et de hocher la tête en signe de désapprobation. Mais finalement, quand j'en suis venue à dire « maintenant tu sais tout », elle m'a sourit et a simplement répondu :

- T'es tarée ma pauvre.

J'ai tout de suite su que c'était sa façon de me pardonner, même si quelque chose en elle l'en empêchait. Sa rancune. Je connaissais Abigail, et savais qu'elle n'était pas du genre à passer l'éponge. Mais pour moi, elle faisait déjà un effort immense. C'était certain.

_(2)_

- Je sais, ai-je approuvé.

Elle a alors reniflé à nouveau, et j'ai aussitôt demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Son regard est devenu étrangement dur, et j'ai compris que c'était quelque chose qui la mettait hors d'elle.

- Alek sort avec une pouffiasse jalouse. Du coup elle lui a fait un scène et il m'a lâchée. « Tu comprends, ça fait que deux heures, et je l'aime vraiment bien... et puis elle se fait des idées, tu vois ? Alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'éloigne un peu pour qu'elle voit qu'il y a rien. », qu'il m'a dit ce pauvre connard.

Ma bouche s'est ouverte en grand toute seule. Comment Alek, le gars super sympa qui te porte quand t'as la flemme de marcher, et qui te fait presque les devoirs, pouvait-il s'être montré aussi con ?

Moi qui croyais qu'Abi et lui se tomberaient dans les bras... j'avais tort.

Attendez un peu...

Bien sûr. Ce qui la blessait n'était pas tant de s'être fait lâcher. Abi était surtout vexée que ce soit pour une fille. La copine d'Alek, qui plus est. Celle qui mourrait de jalousie, c'était ma blonde...

Évidemment, je n'ai rien dit de ma façon de penser. Abigail était tellement entêtée et bornée quand il s'agissait de sentiments, que je savais qu'il serait stupide de se disputer à nouveau pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle croyait ce qu'elle voulait croire. Je me savais incapable de la raisonner. Alors à quoi bon ?

- Quel con, je te jure..., ai-je soufflé.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et elle s'est remise à pleurer. Tous les deux se fréquentaient depuis cinq ans. Ils se voyaient quasiment tous les jours, passaient des vacances ensemble... une amitié plus que fusionnelle.

Après tout, peut-être que je me faisais des idées et que Abi pleurait seulement pour ça. C'est vrai que, à la réflexion, le fait qu'il la laisse pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine, foutant en l'air cinq ans d'amitié, était suffisant à la mettre dans cet état.

- Tu te rends compte, pendant cinq ans on était toujours collés l'un à l'autre, et maintenant il me jette comme une malpropre juste pour tirer un coup !

…

Bon ok. Vu ce que venait de dire Abigail, à présent, il était certain qu'elle était juste blessée de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Et il était certain aussi que ma théorie était merdique. On ne dit pas ce genre de chose quand un connard vient de nous briser le cœur, si ? « Il veut tirer un coup ». C'est un peu... radical. Enfin, moi je dis ça, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'ai jamais été amoureuse.

…

OUI C'EST POSSIBLE ! Je suis une sociopathe, ne l'oublions pas.

En plus on n'est pas là pour parler de ma vie sentimentale. Déjà que le sentiment le plus fort que j'ai jamais ressenti à l'égard d'un gars, c'est l'envie de lui foutre ma main dans la gueule...

Bref.

- Il fait ça parce qu'il doit se sentir obligé de plus être puceau en quittant le château... mais il lui reste quand même deux ans quoi. En plus il va se choper la pétasse de première. A coup sûr, ça va se terminer à l'infirmerie. Ce mec est tellement doué qu'il va réussir à choper la syphilis ou une autre maladie du genre.

…

Merci beaucoup. C'était obligatoire, l'évocation des maladies ? Non parce que je sens mon goûter qui remonte par ta faute.

Enfin bon. J'ai grimacé. Elle ne l'a pas vu, puisque nous étions toujours en pleine étreinte. Mais bon, j'en avais quand même besoin.

- Laisse Abi... cette fille va finir par le saouler au bout d'un moment, et il reviendra vers toi. Là, tu pourras lui reprocher tout ce que tu veux, et il sera ton esclave jusqu'à ce que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu as décidé de te montrer clémente et de le pardonner. Et crois-moi, ce moment arrivera très vite ! Ai-je tenté de la rassurer

Et ça a marché. Abi a reniflé de nouveau – tout près de mon oreille, charmant... – et s'est séparée de moi, ayant récupéré du poil de la bête. Son visage me hurlait qu'elle allait mieux, mes ses yeux étaient quand même différents. Enfin... pas ses yeux. Son regard. Elle semblait encore très abattue.

Je ne pouvais même pas aller voir Alek. Il aurait compris qu'elle m'en avait parlé et Abi m'en aurait voulu. J'étais donc impuissante.

_(3)_

- Bon, je vais y aller... j'ai dit à Chace que je le rejoindrais à la bibliothèque.

- Ok ! Ai-je répondu en souriant

Euh...Chace ? _Mon_ Chace ?

- Chace le Pouf ? Ai-je aussitôt demandé

Elle s'est retournée, et a dit :

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Putain... Je veux mourir.

- Parce que si tu me l'abîmes je te crève, salope.

Elle a éclaté de rire et a disparu.

…

Je crois qu'elle a cru que je plaisantais. Alors que... pas du tout. Chace c'est _mon_ mec. Enfin... _mon_ larbin. Je fais comment si il est défaillant à cause d'un mauvais traitement moi après ? J'ai pas envie d'être obligée de le jeter pour trouver un autre partenaire de bota' ! Grâce à lui je cartonne, c'est pas le moment de voir baisser ma moyenne. Et puis je veux pas me fader un moche juste parce que mâdemoiselle Abi veut se faire mon esclave !

Et puis d'abord, depuis quand ils se voient eux ? Je sais jamais rien, ça me saoule !

**Heure de retourner à la galère**

Je suis repartie dans le couloir principal. Le silence s'est fait. Les élèves me regardaient de travers, pour la plupart. Les amies de Carly m'insultaient à voix basse. Cela allait du véridique « sale garce » au calomnieux « traînée » en passant par l'insultant « grosse pétasse ».

Parfois, j'héritais de sourires mesquins de la part de Serpentard qui se ravissaient que quelqu'un ait tenu tête aux Maraudeurs. Mais pour la majeure partie, je restais une Gryffondor. On pouvait me féliciter intérieurement d'avoir agi contre le terrible quatuor, mais pour beaucoup de Vert et Argent, c'était se compromettre que de me témoigner un quelconque intérêt.

Voilà donc ma situation du moment : le cul entre deux chaises.

Je crois que je ne m'étais encore jamais sentie aussi seule. Parce que seule, je l'étais. Même si la situation était arrangée avec Abi, nous ne partagions pas tous les cours, et ne mangions jamais ensemble. De plus, le soir, nous étions limités à cause du couvre-feu instauré cette année, et nous ne nous voyions que quelques minutes par jour.

Tandis que je ne pouvais qu'entrevoir ma meilleure amie, il me fallait supporter les gloussements putassiers de milliers de nanas toutes plus connes que les autres à longueur de journée.

Si j'avais pu rompre le cou de l'une d'elle, j'aurais commencé pas Carly. Déjà parce que c'est la leadeuse, mais aussi parce que sa seule vue me débecte depuis toujours.

La cloche a sonné de nouveau, et j'ai pressé le pas pour ne pas être en retard en Etude des Runes. J'avais déjà manqué la Divination lundi, il valait donc mieux pour moi que tous mes cours optionnels ne soient pas négligés.

**Heure de te remettre au boulot, vieille carne**

En entrant dans la salle, j'ai vu Alek. Installé à côté d'une brune aux lèvres rouges pute et à l'attitude un tantinet... légère.

Avant, je prenais place à côté de mon meilleur pote dans cette matière, mais visiblement, il avait trouvé une poupée gonflable pour me remplacer. Donc bon...

Soit.

Non sans oublier de fusiller ce pauvre con du regard, je me suis assise au second rang, dans la rangée du milieu, tandis que tout le monde prenait place.

Deux minutes se sont écoulées. Minutes durant lesquelles la plupart d'entre nous – c'est-à-dire tout le monde, moins moi – s'est mise à discuter en attendant le professeur Babbling.

J'ai alors eu la superbe idée de balayer la pièce du regard.

Alek était avec sa péripatéticienne attitrée, assis au premier rang tout à gauche Amanda Link et Paige Gipson, deux Serpentard, étaient installées côte à côte devant moi Lulu, comme d'habitude, s'était fait sauter dessus par Emma Hemming, qui lui tapait la causette, tous deux étaient au premier rang tout à droite ; et puis je me suis rendue compte que Dawn Stevens, amie de la putissime Jess Barcley – ou nana-de-Alek – se trouvait seule, juste derrière Lulu.

_(4)_

Nos regards se sont croisés, je lui ai souri, elle a fait de même, et la prof est entrée.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Quoi de neuf, sous le soleil ? J'espère que vous êtres prêts à traduire pendant l'heure entière, car un petit malin a cru intelligent de s'entraîner au sortilège de disparition sur le cours que j'avais prévu de vous raconter !

…

Si je trouve ce bâtard, je le prends, je l'étripe, et je le laisse pour mort dans la Forêt Interdite histoire qu'il se fasse finir par les acromentules.

…

Et oui, je déteste la traduction pure à ce point.

Alors certes, dans ce cas, me direz-vous, j'aurais mieux fait de prendre une autre matière. Mais c'est là que vous faites erreur ! Car j'adore les runes anciennes ! Je trouve ça passionnant. Sauf qu'en fait, le truc, c'est que j'aime pas passer une heure à traduire un texte. Je préfère faire ça en format collectif, vous voyez ? Tout le monde corrige tout le monde, et on finit par se faire aider par la prof qui en fait nous apprends que le « banane » qu'on avait traduit signifie « noblesse ».

Je suis certaine que vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Enfin bref. Le professeur Babbling nous a distribué un texte, et nous nous sommes tous penchés dessus. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, j'ai levé les yeux afin d'évaluer où en étaient les autres. La pouf d'Alek bouffait le bout de son stylo en fixant sa feuille avec l'air d'une poule qui vient de trouver un couteau.

…

Suis-je obligée de dire que, même si nous sommes dans une école de magie, ce n'est pas le fait de regarder connement sa feuille qui va lui faire trouver les réponses ?

- Bien, s'est exclamée la prof, nous faisant tous sursauter au passage, puisque vous ne semblez par particulièrement inspirés, je vous propose de vous mettre par deux. Sinon, demain nous y serons encore... Alors... eh bien, restez comme ça. Juste, Miss Stevens, rejoignez Miss Cooper s'il vous plait.

Remus s'est retourné, et m'a regardée de son œil de peluche, l'air désolé de ne pas pouvoir remplacer la Serdaigle à mes côtés. J'étais cependant plus remontée contre ce connard d'Alek que contre lui. Mon Lulu, c'était un brave gars. Lui au moins, même s'il n'avait pas à le faire, s'en voulait de ne pas être avec moi !

Pas comme un certain garçon dont le prénom commence par « A » et fini par « Lek »...

Dawn s'est donc installée à ma droite, et nous nous sommes toutes deux penchées sur le texte. C'était une fille très sympa, et incroyablement imperturbable. Je dis ça, parce que même quand on entendait des bruits de ventouses – comprendre « de bisous » – provenant des deux gros porcs de Serdaigle, figurez-vous qu'elle restait penchée sur la feuille sans sourciller.

Personnellement, moi ça m'énerve. Alors j'envoie des petits bouts de parchemin dans les cheveux de l'autre conne pour me venger. C'est puéril, certes, mais vous verriez sa gueule de perdue quand elle se tourne pour voir d'où viennent les projectiles... ça vaut vraiment le coup !

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares avec les Maraudeurs ? M'a demandé Dawn

J'ai failli m' étouffer en déglutissant brusquement.

- Quoi ? Ai-je demandé

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Et vu ta réaction, tu ne peux décemment pas faire comme si je me trompais en disant que vous magouillez des trucs louches.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle m'avait souri quelques minutes plus tôt ? Elle savait qu'on faisait semblant ?

- Tu ne sais pas tout, ai-je répondu prudemment. Pour l'instant la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de garder ça pour toi.

_(5)_

**Heure de manger**

Alexie, Lily et Merely ne faisaient pas attention. Elles échangeaient, riaient, sans se soucier de la silhouette immobile qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Je savais que c'était pour éviter les conflits d'intérêt avec les Maraudeurs. Alexie ne lâchait jamais son Jamesie. Si elle me parlait, elle le trahissait. Merely et Lily étant plus proches de la blonde que de moi, adoptaient le même comportement que leur amie.

Je ne leur en voulais pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Qu'aurais-je fait, à leur place ? Le temps où je haïssais le monde entier était derrière moi. J'avais maintenant d'autres soucis en tête. Bailey se portait mal. Très mal. Et je ne pouvais rien faire.

La corde raide étendue sous mes pieds menaçait à chaque instant de se dérober. Si je tombais, plus rien ne me raccrochais. C'était jouer les équilibristes au-dessus d'un précipice. C'était courir tête baissée vers un jeu dont je n'étais pas l'arbitre.

Le corps de ma sœur faisait ses propres choix. Maintenant, nous étions esclaves de quelques cellules. Le destin de ma frangine se jouait dans les jours qui venaient. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Juste attendre.

Pendant ce temps, ils se goinfraient. Insouciants. Mais je ne l'étais pas, moi. Le fil menaçait de se briser à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Et j'étais là. A attendre.

J'aurais tout aussi bien pu aller la voir. Patienter à côté d'elle, à l'hôpital. Mais à quoi bon ? La regarder mourir n'était pas une solution. Si je m'inquiétais, il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit. Pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne vengeance ?

Ils étaient tous joyeux, et en bonne santé. Et quand ils s'écorchaient un doigt, ils se précipitaient bêtement à l'infirmerie en hurlant qu'ils se vidaient de leur sang.

Mais savaient-ils seulement ce qu'était la douleur réelle ?

Ma sœur, ce rayon de soleil toujours optimiste. Un rayon qui vivait son crépuscule.

C'était comme s'il n'y avait eu que quelques minutes entre l'aube et le crépuscule pour cette pauvre lumière fragile et chancelante, alors que tout le monde avait droit à des heures entières.

J'ai toujours eu tendance à voir le verre à moitié vide. Mais avec elle, je faisais semblant de le voir à moitié plein. Parce que ce qui la rendait heureuse, me rendait heureuse aussi.

Quand Bailey s'amusait à m'appliquer du vernis, avec sa moue concentrée, que l'odeur de solvant se diffusait dans ma chambre, et qu'elle soufflait bruyamment sur mes doigts lorsqu'elle avait terminé, j'étais heureuse.

Je voyais toujours son sourire à travers la foule grisonnante. Les tempêtes laissaient place à de simple bruines quand elle riait. Et ma petite sœur, à onze ans, avait déjà tout compris de la vie, quand moi je commençais seulement à me rendre compte de certaines de ses évidences.

Les enfants ne sont pas ce que l'on croit. Si ma petite soeur était si mature, si grande, si parfaite... c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se tromper, de recommencer, de se chercher. Elle était née avec la perspective d'une vie trop courte.

Petite, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, elle avait l'air joyeuse quand j'avais l'air austère. De nous deux, les gens la remarquaient parce qu'elle riait toujours très fort et qu'elle s'intéressait à tout le monde.

Certaines personnes ont la prétention de penser qu'elles n'apprendront jamais rien des plus jeunes. Si ces mêmes personnes avaient connu la petite fille charmante qui s'éteignait lentement dans ce lit d'hôpital, elles ne le penseraient pas.

J'aime. J'ai aimé. J'aimerai toujours ma Bee. Cette petite gamine qui m'avait tant appris, et qui m'avait tant aidée.

Comme mon existence me paraissait futile, chaque fois que je pensais à elle. Et tellement longue. Injustement longue. Si j'avais pu échanger. Si j'avais pu prendre sa maladie. Si j'avais pu être dans ce lit d'hôpital à la place de cette fille, qui méritait tellement plus de connaître la vie.

Je sais qu'à ma place, Bailey aurait été amie avec tout le monde. Elle serait sortie avec Remus Lupin, l'aurait poussé à lui confier ce qui le rendait si fatigué. Avec elle, le château aurait été différent. Il n'y aurait pas eu autant d'animosité. Car j'en étais la source, avec Black. Cela ne se serait jamais produit avec ma blondinette.

Voilà.

Est-ce que vous êtes contents de savoir ? De savoir que ma sœur est en train de mourir d'une leucémie. Est-ce que c'est plus simple de me comprendre ?

Je tiens simplement à préciser une chose : ce n'est pas parce que ma sœur fait ressurgir mes meilleurs côtés que je ne suis pas violente inutilement, que je ne me conduis pas comme une garce, qu'on peut me pardonner mes sautes d'humeur, ou que j'ai le droit d'être une salope comme je le suis.

Bailey n'a jamais été comme ça. Elle qui porte la maladie. Si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que je le veux bien. Si je voulais me montrer sympathique, aimable, douce, je le pourrais. Mais je ne veux pas. Je sais que même en vous le disant, en essayant de vous convaincre que je suis mauvaise par choix, vous ne l'admettez pas.

Si je n'ai pas voulu vous dire que ma sœur était malade, c'est précisément à cause de cette empathie détestable.

Qui peut haïr une jeune femme qui voit sa cadette s'éteindre lentement, devenir de plus en plus faible, perdre sa splendide chevelure blonde à cause d'une chimiothérapie ?

Qui ?

Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle venait me chercher. Je n'avais pas fait de bêtise, dernièrement. Pourquoi venir me troubler en plein dîner (même si je n'avalais rien), dans ce cas ?

Sa poigne s'est faite un peu plus pressante, et je me suis levée. Elle a aussitôt tourné le dos dans un mouvement de cape, et s'est mise en marche vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Perdue, je l'ai suivie.

_(6)_

**Dernière heure**

Nous sommes entrées dans son bureau, je me suis assise dans un fauteuil et elle s'est installée dans le sien, face à moi. Son regard était dur, et son air grave. Cette alliance ne présageait rien de bon.

Cependant, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce serait ces mots qui sortiraient de la bouche de la Directrice de Maison :

- Vos parents doivent vous voir, Miss Cooper. Je ne peux rien vous dire, ce rôle leur incombe. Vous emprunterez ma cheminée pour vous rendre dans votre famille, et votre mère et moi nous contacterons quand vous devrez revenir. Pendant votre absence, je demanderai aux préfets de prendre les cours et vous les rattraperez avec eux.

Mon visage s'est décomposé.

Je rentrais chez moi.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le fil s'était cassé encore plus tôt que prévu. Bailey était partie. C'était terminé.

- Ecoutez, Miss...

McGonagall semblait trop gênée pour que ce soit autre chose.

- ... Prenez soin de vous.

« Prenez soin de vous ». Autrement dit, « ne vous jetez pas sur les rails du métro quand vous aurez appris que votre cadette a quitté ce monde ».

Je l'ai malgré tout regardée droit dans les yeux, et hoché la tête. Je savais que c'était une tentative maladroite de me témoigner du soutien. Elle m'a tendu un petit sac et j'ai plongé ma main à l'intérieur, prenant au passage une poignée de poudre de cheminette. J'ai ensuite pris place dans l'âtre, courbée en deux, et, dans un murmure trempé de larmes, j'ai prononcé l'adresse de la maison.

**When Heaven becomes Hell.**

- Heaven !

Je suis tout juste sortie de la cheminée, et ma mère m'a enserrée dans ses bras de façon excessive. Mon père a pris la relève quand celle-ci a enfin daigné me lâcher, et j'ai pu respirer quelques – longues – minutes plus tard.

Sur la table du salon, j'ai vu qu'une quantité considérable de nourriture. Mon père avait préparé toutes sortes de plats, croyant que j'allais avoir faim. Grosse erreur.

- Est-ce que Bailey est...

Ma voix s'est brisée. Elle n'était déjà qu'un murmure presque inaudible dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce, mais les derniers mots, bien que se répétant inlassablement dans ma tête, ne franchissaient pas la barrière de mes lèvres.

Mes parents ont ouvert de grands yeux et m'ont aussitôt étreinte de nouveau.

- Merlin non ! Ma chérie, Bailey est toujours à l'hôpital, mais nous t'avons fait venir pour la voir..., s'est écrié maman

- Son état s'était stabilisé, d'après les infirmières. Mais Bee a fait une rechute. On a appris il y a trois jours que la greffe serait absolument nécessaire, a continué papa.

« Trois jours ». Et ils ne m'avaient rien dit ?

- Nous avons fait les tests de compatibilité. Nous préférions essayer avant de t'inquiéter, a complété ma mère.

« Nous préférions ». Ils n'étaient pas compatibles. Sinon, ils ne m'auraient pas faite venir. Même s'il y avait eu une quelconque compatibilité, alors ma présence signifiait que le corps de Bailey avait rejeté leur moelle osseuse.

Est-ce que c'était seulement possible de rejeter la moelle osseuse ?

Je me suis séparée d'eux et j'ai reculé de deux pas. Les regardant dans les yeux, j'ai déclaré :

- Je vais faire ce test.

Ils ont eu l'air soucieux, mais aussi fiers. J'avais le courage de me soumettre à ce test, ce qui équivalait à une possibilité de don.

- Je sais qu'en dehors de la fratrie, il y a seulement une chance sur un million que quelqu'un soit compatible. Il est de mon devoir de faire tout mon possible pour aider ma sœur. Je vais le faire. C'est... normal.

Je savais aussi que le retrait de moelle était affreusement douloureux. Seulement là, il ne s'agissait plus de douleur, ni d'aiguille, ni de ma personne.

Seule Bailey importait.

* * *

A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va être beaucoup moins réjouissante. Je tiens juste à le souligner, parce que ça me paraît quand même important.

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, dans le sens où le mystère est levé sur la vie de Heaven.

La guerre menace, à ce moment de l'histoire. Et je pense que les évènements qui suivront seront d'autant plus sombres que toutes ces atmosphères se retrancheront.

J'espère ne faire aucun déçu, et si c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Cependant l'histoire a évolué d'elle-même. Je ne voulais, au départ, faire du cas de Bailey qu'un « fond » d'histoire, cependant il est évident qu'une telle perte change une personne et a une incidence marquée sur sa vie.

Quand j'écris, j'essaie de prendre en compte tous les paramètres du caractère de Heaven et, étant particulièrement proche de sa petite sœur, elle ne pouvait décemment pas être super-happy !

Vu le revirement de situation – un début fifou et des chapitres de plus en plus... sombres –, je peux comprendre que vous vous posiez quelques questions ! x)

Aussi, si vous voulez me demander quoi que ce soit, les MPs sont bienvenus et j'y répondrai volontiers ^^

A tout bieeentôt ! *-*


	7. Ton crépuscule

Bonjour à tous !

Je crois que je vais faire passer le nombre minimal de publications à 30 jours au lieu de quinze, comme ça j'aurai moins de retard

Vraiment désolée si vous avez attendu ce chapitre, même si je me doute que vous ne vivez pas pour Heaven – si c'est le cas, ne dites rien, elle se vexerait. Je trouvais pas trop le temps, ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration. En plus il faut que je continue une histoire que j'écris à côté – et qui attend patiemment. Pour me rajouter de quoi faire, je me suis mise à écrire « la Semaine Du Chien », la fic' dont j'avais parlé.

Je l'avais publiée, mais supprimée après deux/trois jours puisque certains détails ne me convenaient pas trop.

Donc voilà.

Je vous demande de bien vouloir excuser ce mois de retard.

Merci de continuer à lire la fic', en espérant que cette suite ne déçoive personne.

Les reviews et les ajouts dans les diverses catégories me ravissent toujours autant, merci pour ça également !

La playlist :

1) Where the lonely ones roam - The Digital Daggers

2) Read all about it (part. 3) - Emeli Sande

3) Post blue - Placebo

4) Plastic man - Seether

5) Simple man - Lynyrd Skynyrd

6) Disparate Youth - Santigold

* * *

LBAP

VII. Ton crépuscule

**[…]**

_(1)_

Il y a des lieux où l'espérance est comme aspirée. Tout paraît maussade, froid, monotone, gris. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je traverse une période particulière. Je sais pertinemment que je m'en sortirai. Seule. Je m'en sortirai, c'est une certitude.

Mais Bailey ?

Elle ne verrait peut-être pas la fin de cet enfer. Car la fin de cet enfer, ce sera la sienne également. Peut-être. Il y a des chances pour que cette greffe fonctionne. Mais combien ? Je n'ai pas osé demander à mes parents.

Pourquoi est-ce que la magie ne sert pas à des choses utiles ? Quel intérêt de pouvoir changer un verre en rat, si je ne peux pas sauver ma sœur d'une maladie qui l'emporte lentement ?

Beaucoup de personnes seraient plus optimistes. Après tout, je suis quand même la sœur de la malade. Si ça ne marche pas avec moi, ça ne marchera avec personne ! Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Pourquoi s'inquiéter, hein ? Bailey fait partie de la petite partie des enfants qui n'ont pas une vie normale. Elle est aussi incluse dans le pourcentage de personnes qui sont mortellement malades. Les traitements ont arrêté de faire effet, combien de leucémiques vivent-ils cela ? Et enfin, elle a déjà fait une rechute.

Ma sœur a la guigne, putain.

Il fallait que cela tombe sur la plus gentille de nous deux. Sur la plus pure, la plus aimable, la plus jolie, la plus appréciable.

Sur celle qui devrait fréquenter une école de magie et ne se soucier de rien d'autre que le trou de ses chaussettes ou encore sa frange un peu longue.

Bailey est l'enfant dont mes parents ont toujours rêvé. C'est comme si j'avais été le brouillon. Un brouillon qui, cependant, est celui qui restera tandis que le modèle sans défaut disparaîtra.

Peut-être.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas le bon côté ? J'ai ce sentiment terrible que ça ne marchera pas. C'est comme si quelqu'un prenait plaisir à tout compliquer. Bailey est la seule faiblesse que j'aie jamais eue. Et la seule que j'aurais jamais.

Je me suis redressée dans mon lit. Il était très tôt. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Mon estomac était noué, et j'entendais tous les bruits de la ville, avec ma fenêtre ouverte. Elle était en train de passer la nuit branchée à toutes sortes de trucs. Et j'étais sur mon matelas, recouverte par la couverture qu'elle avait achetée pour moi.

Je me suis levée et me suis approchée de la fenêtre. La lueur des phares des voitures qui passaient en bas éclairaient mes yeux, comme des milliers de projecteurs qui, après avoir balayé mon visage mouillé de larmes, me laissaient à nouveau dans la pénombre.

C'était ce genre de nuit trop sombre, où les pensées se font lugubres. J'étais au plus bas. Et mes parents le savaient. Ils étaient juste à côté, ne dormant pas non plus, tentant de se distraire en lisant ou que sais-je encore.

L'insonorisation était plutôt moyenne, le sortilège de ma mère suffisait cependant à ne pas déranger les voisins.

Je suis descendue au salon et me suis assise devant le piano. Bailey et moi avions l'habitude d'y jouer des quatre mains, avant.

Je n'avais plus touché depuis plusieurs mois. L'instrument ne m'inspirait plus du tout. C'était revenir dans un parc où un père disparu nous avait poussé à la balançoire, rejoindre un endroit particulier où nous avions pour habitude de rencontrer un ami envolé.

J'ai appuyé sur la première blanche que j'ai vue. Un ré.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure, je me suis mise à parcourir l'ivoire. Plus vite, plus fort.

(2)

La musique a bientôt empli l'ensemble du salon. Je jouais fort. Elle montait dans les escaliers. Je jouais très fort. Elle s'éparpillait à l'étage, arrivant aux oreilles de mes parents.

Je n'aurais jamais dû arrêter. C'était tellement soulageant, d'écraser ces petites pièces noires et blanches, en produisant quelque chose qui, pour une fois dans ma vie, avait du sens. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Une chose qui avait du sens.

Cela manquait tellement à mon existence. Cruellement, même.

Je vivais dans un monde décousu, navigant entre joie – sincère ou feinte – et tristesse. C'était cette atmosphère dont je ne pouvais pas m'extraire qui faisait de moi celle que j'étais. Accablée par ma peine, mais trop fière pour ne me consacrer qu'à elle. Désireuse de me changer les idées, mais incapable de m'y résoudre complètement.

C'est comme si j'étais deux personnes à la fois. J'en arrive à me détester d'être aussi insouciante pendant que ma sœur est dans un état aussi grave. Pourtant, mes parents m'ont dit que « j'avais le droit de vivre mon adolescence ». Bailey m'a dit « je sais que si tu n'es pas là pour mon anniversaire, c'est parce que tu as des cours qui t'en empêchent, et je t'en veux pas ».

Malgré ces tentatives de déresponsabilisation, je me sens fautive. Toujours. C'est un boulet que je traîne derrière moi. Un poids constant sur mes épaules. Je suis humaine. Je ne peux pas affronter ça.

Personne ne le peut.

Et pourtant. On doit bien se marrer, quelque part en haut, à me voir pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi, à rejeter l'aide de personnes conciliantes, et à me voir patauger dans des problèmes que même un adulte n'arrive pas à gérer.

Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que ça arriverait ?

- Heaven.

J'ai relevé la tête prestement et mon majeur a joué une fausse note, rompant l'équilibre de tout le morceau. Un couac qui gâchait tout.

- Tu n'avais pas touché ce piano depuis longtemps, ma chérie.

Ma mère souriait. Enveloppée dans son peignoir, les paupières lourdes, une mèche s'échappant de son chignon et venant se poster devant son œil droit.

Je suis restée silencieuse. Elle s'est avancée et m'a enserrée de ses bras tout en restant debout. Ma mère était de ces femmes qui ne disent pas tout. Leur regard permet de faire passer beaucoup de messages, et leurs gestes encore plus.

Avec le temps, j'avais appris ces subtilités. A force de voir ma mère, je suppose.

- Cette maison avait besoin de ré-entendre une douce mélodie. Merci, Ivy.

J'ai enlevé mes mains du clavier et me suis laissée aller contre ma mère, qui se tenait derrière moi.

- La seule mélodie dont cette maison a besoin n'a pas été jouée cette nuit, et ne le sera peut-être...

Ma voix s'est brisée. Je pouvais être pessimiste, mais pas ruiner les espoirs de ma mère. Elle avait le droit de croire que Bailey s'en sortirait. Après toutes les épreuves que ma mère avait affrontées, elle avait bien le droit d'y croire encore.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ma sœur ne reviendrait pas. Alors je me suis tue.

C'était déjà une situation difficile. Inutile d'en rajouter.

- Vous rejouerez ensemble, a dit ma mère.

Je me suis levée brusquement. Si je ne pouvait rien dire, je me réservais le droit de fuir ce type de déclaration. Bailey était condamnée, personne ne le voyait sauf moi.

Sauf _elle_ et moi.

Car ma frangine était également douée de lucidité. J'étais sa dernière chance, mais son corps ayant rejeté des traitements, rejetterai très probablement une moelle osseuse étrangère, bien que similaire.

J'ai repris le chemin de ma chambre, et croisé mon père en haut des escaliers.

- Nous t'aimons très fort, Ivy, a-t-il murmuré sur mon passage.

Quelques pas plus tard, je me suis arrêtée et me suis retournée. Il me regardait toujours, dans son peignoir lui aussi. Ses cheveux en bataille prouvaient qu'il s'était retourné plus d'une fois dans son lit. Je lui ai servi le plus pâle sourire de mon existence, et j'ai articulé un très faible « moi aussi papa », avant de rentrer dans ma chambre.

**Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant**

Je le savais bien. Mais mes parents, eux, semblaient tellement persuadés. C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce sentiment persistait. J'avais envie d'y croire, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Un pressentiment. Avéré ou pas. Je l'ignore.

Nous étions dans la voiture, en route pour l'hôpital. J'écoutais la musique en regardant les gens par la fenêtre. C'est ma façon de me relaxer.

Cette certitude était pesante, et incroyablement difficile à gérer. Peut-être que c'était moi qui portait la poisse, en fait.

Comme pouvais-je ne pas croire au rétablissement de ma propre sœur ? Pourquoi étais-je déjà prête à la voir partir alors que je l'aimais tant ?

Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

_(3)_

- Heaven.

La voix de ma mère m'a précipitée dans la réalité. J'aurais préféré continuer à regarder les gens défiler sous mes yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était l'heure d'entrer dans cet endroit que personne n'aimait fréquenter en général. On y entendait des paroles apportant le soulagement : l'enfant qui s'était foulé la cheville sur le terrain de basket allait bien, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Et le sol en linoléum gris se dérobait sous les pieds des parents qui entendaient que leur fils s'affaiblissait de jours en jours.

- On est arrivés, ma chérie.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. La musique résonnait dans ma tête.

- Heaven..., a répété ma mère.

J'ai enfin daigné bouger. Mon père m'a ouvert la portière et prise par les épaules. Est-ce qu'il craignait que je m'écroule ? Ou pire... que je m'enfuie ?

La porte automatique s'est ouverte et nous sommes entrés dans le hall.

Des infirmières allaient et venaient autour de nous. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'accueil, et ma mère a demandé :

- Bonjour madame, nous venons pour le rendez-vous de Heaven Cooper.

La jeune femme blonde derrière le comptoir a considéré ma mère pendant quelques secondes, puis elle a baissé les yeux vers son carnet et en a tourné les pages frénétiquement. Son visage exprimait un profond ennui, à croire que son métier la blasait.

- Vous avez rendez-vous à dix heure.

- Et..? Ai-je demandé, agacée.

- Et il est dix heure moins cinq. Je vous prierai de patienter, s'il vous plaît.

…

Incroyable. Elle m'a tellement saoulée que je me suis précipitée sur l'occasion pour exprimer ma mauvaise humeur :

- Ça alors, vous êtes gonflée...

- Heaven..., a tenté mon père.

- Non papa ! Vous venez de lire sur votre horrible carnet rose que je m'apprêtais à faire don de ma moelle osseuse pour sauver ma petite sœur, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est « il est dix heure moins cinq, patientez » ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous, espèce de pétasse décérébrée ?

- Heaven ! S'est écrié ma mère.

J'ai entendu à son ton que mes paroles l'avaient choquée. Pourquoi ? Ce que je disais était juste, non ? Cette pauvre fille trop blasée pour se rendre compte que des gens auraient tué pour avoir un boulot comme le sien était incapable de se montrer aimable, et c'était se montrer grossier que de le lui dire ?

Parce qu'elle n'était pas grossière elle, à afficher une gueule genre « tu me fais chier mais vas-y demande ce que tu veux » dans un lieu pareil ?

Ma mère m'a pris par le bras et m'a traînée de force vers la salle d'attente. Ses joues étaient empourprées, et j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait pas seulement été choquée par mon attitude, mais qu'elle avait aussi eu honte.

_Honte._

J'avais dit ses quatre vérités à une salope, et ma mère avait honte de ma franchise... Putain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Ivy ? A-t-elle demandé après je me sois assise.

- Mais attends elle est pas là pour nous parler comme à des sous-merdes, que je sache !

- Heaven, a lâché mon père.

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Il regardait droit devant lui, l'air déterminé et concentré.

- Tu te comportes très mal, en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ta scolarisation atypique, ou si c'est parce que c'est ta façon de gérer la situation, mais j'aimerais que cela cesse immédiatement.

Cela m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Lui qui, habituellement, me soutenait toujours... voilà qu'il me faisait comprendre que je l'embarrassais aussi.

- Ok, ai-je répondu.

Mon père a tourné la tête vers moi, et ma mère a soupiré. Mais je n'avais pas terminé.

- Ok. J'ai compris. Je sais que vous êtes là pour m'accompagner, mais je préfère faire ça seule.

Ils n'ont pas paru comprendre.

- En fait, je voudrais que vous partiez. Ou... je sais pas. Allez voir Bailey. Je préfère être seule plutôt qu'avec des gens qui me trouvent imbuvable. Faudrait pas que ma moelle tourne à cause de la contrariété...

Ma mère m'a giflée. Au même instant, le docteur Sullivan a ouvert la porte de la salle d'attente et a annoncé :

- Mademoiselle Cooper, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je me suis levée sans un regard pour ma mère, et encore moins pour mon père. Vexée de leur comportement, je les ai laissés derrière moi.

* * *

_(4)_

_Jeudi 13 septembre :_

**Ivy & Bee**

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas alitée par ma faute.

Bailey riait en disant ça, mais cette remarque ne m'a pas autant amusée qu'elle. Même si ma petite sœur acceptait ce qu'il lui arrivait, je trouvais injuste qu'elle soit soumise à tant d'épreuves malgré son jeune âge.

- T'aurais dû voir la tête de l'infirmière quand j'ai demandé à avoir _Oscar et la Dame Rose_ !

Encore une fois, je n'ai fait que sourire. Sourire faiblement, parce que même si Bailey semblait heureuse, elle risquait de s'éteindre à chaque instant. Que ce fut avec un sourire peint sur le visage ou pas, l'horreur d'un pareil événement n'aurait pas changé. Elle n'était pas obligée de rire. Pas obligée d'être contente. Mais elle l'était quand même.

Je suis persuadée que si Bee n'avait pas été malade, elle n'aurait pas été si douce et attachante. Là était le paradoxe. A croire que seules les bonnes personnes doivent surmonter des épreuves.

- Heaven..., a-t-elle soufflé.

Je me suis redressée dans mon fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me suis-je inquiétée

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as l'air triste comme ça ? a-t-elle demandé sur le ton de la conversation

J'ai levé un sourcil.

- Tu as une leucémie, Bailey. Je devrais faire quelle tête selon toi ?

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis malade.

J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens. Ses prunelles bleues exprimaient la détermination. Bailey m'en voulait car elle savait que je me montais la tête. Bailey sait toujours tout, de toute façon.

- Ce n'est de la faute de personne, a-t-elle ajouté.

Le silence est revenu entre nous. Ma sœur et moi ne nous ressemblions pas. Alors que Bailey était blonde aux yeux bleus, portrait incroyable de ma grand-mère paternelle, j'avais hérité de l'allure de ma mère. J'étais brune aux yeux marron clair. Le seul point commun entre Bee et moi résidait dans l'ondulation de nos cheveux. Cheveux qui se faisaient absents chez elle.

Elle était pâle.

La maladie.

J'avais l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. J'avais l'impression que même ma – très certaine – compatibilité n'arrangerait pas la situation.

Que même mon don ne la sauverait pas.

Mais pourquoi putain. Pourquoi...

J'avais passé la visite médicale. Le médecin était cependant réticent quant à « mon jeune âge ». Peut-être que je n'avais que quinze ans, mais il était de toute manière hors de question d'attendre que je soies majeure pour faire un don. L'urgence était trop grande.

Aussi, j'allais repartir à Poudlard dès le lendemain et revenir une à deux semaines plus tard pour le don. Voilà pourquoi j'étais en train de dire au revoir à ma petite sœur. C'était incroyablement injuste, et j'aurais vraiment aimé que nous puissions rester ensemble plus longtemps. Seulement il y avait les BUSEs à la fin de l'année, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rater autant de cours.

* * *

_(5)_

_Vendredi 14 septembre :_

- Tu as ton premier cours à neuf heure, comme d'habitude. C'est un optionnel, mais j'ai oublié le...

- Maman, ai-je coupé. C'est bon. Je connais mon emploi du temps, je sais que je commence par l'Arithmancie. C'est pas parce que j'ai passé la nuit à la maison et que je rejoins Poudlard seulement ce matin que je ne me souviens pas de comment s'organisent mes journées...

Ma mère m'a prise dans se bras et a déposé un baiser sonore sur mon front. Mon père a ensuite pris le relais, en me serrant fort contre lui.

- Rentre bien, ma chérie.

- Merci papa.

Je me suis écartée et j'ai gagné l'âtre, poudre de cheminette en main. Nous nous étions disputés la veille. Je ne l'oubliais pas. Seulement mes parents étaient déjà attristés par la situation, j'avais donc décidé de ne pas ajouter à leur peine en leur faisant la gueule.

- A bientôt, ma puce !

J'ai adressé un dernier un signe pour répondre à ma mère, puis j'ai pensé très fort à la destination que je voulais gagner.

La poudre de cheminette s'est répandue dans les cendres de la cheminée, et j'ai disparu dans les flammes vertes.

* * *

_(6)_

Je quittais à peine le bureau de Mc Gonagall quand...

- Heaven !

Abigail était rouge comme une pivoine, essoufflée et échevelée. Elle courait dans ma direction, et je ne savais pas si je devais partir dans celle opposée parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que j'avais dessiné des trucs sur ses cours d'Astronomie, ou si c'était pour autre chose.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ai-je donc demandé.

La Serdaigle, courbée en deux pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux, a relevé la tête et m'a tendu une enveloppe avant de retourner à sa position de sportive du dimanche.

J'ai ouvert la missive, l'air sceptique, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle contenait.

_Ma petite Heaven,_

…

Merlin. Comment avais-je pu oublier la lettre que j'avais écrite à mon grand-père deux jours auparavant ?

_Je sais bien que je ne te convaincrais de rien. Tu es aussi têtue et bornée que ta mère. Tout ce que je peux te dire actuellement, c'est que tu dois, et que tu vas continuer à jouer au Quidditch. Je ne t'apprends rien en écrivant cela, mais le sport est une façon très efficace de se vider la tête. Si tu peux trouver quelqu'un avec qui t'entraîner même en dehors des horaires établis par le capitaine, alors fais-le._

_En plus, tu es batteuse ! Quoi de mieux pour te défouler que de taper quelques cognards ?_

_Ne te vexe pas Heaven, mais je sais que tu as tendance à être un peu impulsive... le Quidditch t'aidera à te recentrer et à changer d'air._

_Mamie t'embrasse, et moi de même.  
__J'espère avoir pu être au moins un peuutile._

_Grand-père._

Bailey, qui avait repris son souffle, se trouvait maintenant juste devant moi à essayer de lire la lettre à l'envers.

- Dis donc, dis-moi si je te gêne dans ta lecture ! Me suis-je offusquée

Elle a levé les yeux et a souri :

- Toujours de bon conseil le Papinou !

- Arrête, ai-je râlé, l'appelle pas comme ça c'est niais.

- Oh ça va...

Ma meilleure amie a roulé des yeux, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, elle m'a mis son avant-bras sous le nez.

- Regarde un peu ! Ta chouette est une pétasse. Elle m'a bouffée parce qu'elle te trouvait pas dans le château et qu'elle a aussi mauvais caractère que toi...

J'ai essayé de ne pas rire, mais mon grand sourire me trahissait. Abi m'a fait une grimace et s'est mise en marche vers la Grande Salle. Je l'ai suivie.

- Alors... comment ça c'est passé chez toi ?

- Sincèrement ?

- Ben... ouais.

- Bailey a fait une rechute, on m'opère dans une ou deux semaines pour que je lui donne ma moelle osseuse. Trois fois rien, donc.

Abi était bouche bée. Elle s'est arrêtée, et a hoché la tête en signe d'exaspération :

- Et dire que Alek est même pas là pour te soutenir... ça me dégoûte.

- Lui fait pas de reproche, s'il te plait..., ai-je demandé.

Abi a paru déçue. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle se serait fait un plaisir de reprocher ce genre de chose à son meilleur ami. Mais je n'avais pas envie que Alek se sente mal à cause de ça. C'était mal agir que d'utiliser un prétexte pareil pour le rappeler auprès de nous. Bailey était malade, c'était sérieux.

Si Alek n'était pas là pour moi à cet instant, alors tant pis. Qu'il saute sa pouf. Abi et moi nous débrouillerions très bien toutes seules.

- Pas de haine dès le matin je te prie Abi, ai-je fini par dire.

Elle a écrasé son poing contre mon épaule, et j'ai souri. Je savais qu'une remarque pareille illustrait à la perfection l'expression « c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ». Mais en parlant d'hôpital... la situation n'était pas propice à la rancœur.

- Je... je sais que c'est quelque chose qui se fait en famille, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Heaven... je suis là. Quitte à rater des cours, si t'as besoin que je t'accompagne ou des trucs comme ça... n'hésite pas ma poule.

J'ai souri à Abi et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

- Merci Abi. Ça va aller, mais j'apprécie. Vraiment.

Nous nous sommes séparées et elle a souri à son tour avant de dire :

- Tu sais... Chace ?

Je me suis vraiment demandé quel rapport il y avait, du coup j'ai même pas eu le temps de voir rouge :

- Je crois que... enfin tu sais... peut-être qu'en fait on devient un peu plus que de studieux élèves étudiant ensemble à la bibliothèque le mercredi.

OH. LA. PUTE.

- Attends... t'essaies de me dire que Chace et toi allez sortir ensemble ?

Au-delà du fait que cela finit de réfuter ma théorie quant aux sentiments de la Serdaigle pour son meilleur ami, cela signifiait aussi que mon Poufsouffle allait prendre une place de presque-beau-frère dans ma vie !

Merlin ! On n'exploite pas son beau-frère. Est-ce que ça veut dire que les temps où je pouvais la couler douce sont révolus ? Pitié j'espère que non...

- Ben en fait hier il... enfin on...

Et voilà qu'elle essaie de me faire comprendre qu'ils ont procédé à l'échange de salive.

…

Je me sens trahie.

- C'est bon. Je suis pas sa meuf, juste sa tortionnaire Abi. Du moment que son travail ne se relâche pas, je me fous de sa vie sexuelle et sociale. En ce qui te concerne par contre... tu trouves pas ça un peu rapide ?

- Rapide ? Mais on se fréquente depuis les vacances de Noël de l'an dernier et très sincèrement, je pense que.

…

- Oh merde, a-t-elle simplement ajouté.

Les vacances de Noël ? NOEL ?

Putain mais quelle ingrate cette nana je lui raconte tout et elle rien !

- Espèce de bandimon, ai-je lâché.

Elle a fait une grimace, et j'ai hâté le pas, la tête haute, la plantant au milieu du couloir.

Je ne lui faisais pas vraiment la gueule, mais ça allait lui faire les pieds un peu de solitude !

…

Quoique. Elle avait Chace maintenant.

* * *

Et voilà !

Finalement, Heaven ne peut pas que se morfondre... la preuve avec cette fin de chapitre !

Encore désolée pour ce retard. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester si vous voulez des éclaircissements sur les chapitres ou sur l'histoire (ou tout simplement donner un avis) !

Adishatz ! :3


	8. L'événement révélateur

Bonjour !  
Alors oui, je sais que je suis encore en retard, et que j'ai mis du temps à poster. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, mais je dois dire que je me débrouille pour jamais avoir le temps de rien faire. Comment ? Ca je sais pas, je dois dire.  
Enfin bref. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Pas de playlist cette fois, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre tel quel (surtout que j'ai rien écouté pour écrire). Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, ça m'a vraiment décidée à m'y remettre, et je ne vous remercierai donc jamais assez pour ça.  
A tous ceux qui pratiquent la lecture fantôme, je tiens également à dire merci ! ^^

Enfin, merci d'avoir ajouté LBAP en alert/favoris. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que des gens lisent et aiment les aventures de notre vieille sadique !

**A propos du chapitre :** c'est un peu un chapitre transitoire, cependant j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt dans les reviews peut-être !

* * *

**VIII. L'événement révélateur**

Samedi 15 septembre

**Heure bien matinale**

Je me suis réveillée de bonne heure, chose plutôt étonnante. C'était habituellement Lily qui se levait la première. Il faut dire que la rousse était le cliché de l'intello. Toujours tout faire parfaitement, toujours tout réussir... C'en devenait agaçant. Non pas que je sois jalouse de Lily Evans. Il faudrait être stupide pour envier une psychorigide. Mais cela m'énervait. Cette fille, à quinze ans, perdait son temps à essayer de convaincre les gens de sa splendeur, sa perfection.

A quoi cela lui servirait-il que tout le monde la considère comme parfaite, une fois dans la tombe ?

Evans gaspillait les précieuses minutes de sa vie. Selon moi, du moins.

-Heaven.. ?

Lily était étonnée de me voir déjà debout. Je n'ai pas répondu, me concentrant sur la paupière que j'essayais de farder tant bien que mal.

-Tu... tu veux que je t'aide ?

Non. Bien sûr que non je ne voulais pas de son aide. Pourquoi aurais-je eu envie de me faire aider par cette fille ? Lily avait fait le choix de ne plus me parler pendant quelques jours, de me laisser seule. Il était à présent hors de question que j'accepte quoi que ce soit venant d'elle. J'avais ma fierté. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui ai fait comprendre :

-Lily, le jour où je te redemanderai quelque chose n'est pas encore venu. Et j'espère bien qu'il ne viendra jamais.

Sur ces mots lâchés avec mépris, j'ai remonté mes chaussettes sous ma cape et j'ai placé une longue mèche de cheveux bruns derrière mon oreille.

La préfète est restée silencieuse. Ce mutisme avait quelque chose de satisfaisant. J'avais réussi, en quelques mots, à lui faire comprendre ce que je n'étais même pas parvenue à identifier moi-même durant cette semaine.

En effet, je ne m'étais pas du tout rendue compte de la haine que j'éprouvais envers elle, Merely et Alexie. C'était un sentiment qui était resté étouffé.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Abigail pourrait me parler sans que je l'agresse, les Maraudeurs aussi, avec un peu de chance. Cependant il était tout à fait impossible que je reparle aux filles de mon dortoir dans la journée. Mon amour propre, ma rancune, ma fierté, mon orgueil... autant de barrières qui obstruaient le chemin de la compassion et du pardon.

J'ai dévalé les escaliers séparant le dortoir de la salle commune et me suis lovée dans un fauteuil près du feu, décidée à rester seule et à ruminer tranquille. Cependant, un intrus ne l'a pas compris et j'ai entendu le bruit du rembourrage qui s'affaisse sous le poids de quelqu'un.

J'ai levé les yeux : Lulu.

-Tombée du lit ? A-t-il demandé avec son immuable sourire de gentil.

Je n'ai pas répondu directement. Remus Lupin était du genre patient, de toute façon. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la facilité avec laquelle il supportait ses amis.

-Disons..., ai-je soufflé. Disons juste que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de dormir si c'était pour faire des cauchemars.

-Des cauchemars ?

-Ouais. J'aurais pas dû penser au cours de métamorphose et à des travestis avant de dormir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Dur...

On a tous les deux ri en pensant à McGo' se travestissant. Finalement, je ne regrettais pas que l'on m'ait dérangée, puisque que le « on » était Lulu.

-Tu sais... tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, mais... on s'est demandé pourquoi tu étais partie mercredi.

-C'est plutôt compliqué. Et... pas franchement réjouissant.

J'ai relevé les yeux vers le Maraudeur, qui continuait de me fixer de ses iris dorées. Attendait-il que je continue ?

-J'ai beau ne pas te connaître beaucoup, je me rends bien compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

J'ai cligné trois fois des paupières. Remus était toujours là. J'en ai déduit qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qu'il se passait, et que je ne rêvais pas.

-Si je te le dis, alors les Maraudeurs au grand complet devront savoir, et je n'ai pas envie que...

Ma phrase est restée en suspend. J'avais l'impression d'hésiter beaucoup, en ce moment. C'était comme si je n'étais plus sûre de rien, et cela me faisait trembler. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment finir comme ces pauvres filles qui se morfondent et racontent à qui veut l'entendre – ou même à qui ne veut pas – leur misère ? J'espérais que non. Pourtant... Lulu me semblait être la bonne personne.

-J'ai une sœur malade, ai-je lâché.

Je me suis sentie soulagée de le dire. C'était une délivrance totale. Il y avait de cela bien longtemps que Abi connaissait l'histoire de ma petite sœur, mais en parler à une nouvelle personne, pouvoir lui confier à nouveau mes craintes... Une fois ce poids enlevé de ma poitrine, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter et j'ai continué sans prendre le temps de respirer :

-Ce n'est pas une sorcière. Elle a une leucémie, la fin approche. Je suis allée la voir à l'hôpital c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là et que Lily et toi avez dû me prendre les cours, d'ailleurs merci pour ça Remus, j'ai rendez-vous dans une ou deux semaines pour un don de moelle. C'est la dernière solution, si cette greffe échoue, alors Bailey mourra.

Il a gardé le silence. Qui n'aurait pas été choqué, de toute façon ? J'ai levé de nouveau le regard vers lui. Après réflexion, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler. Il semblait mal à l'aise. C'était normal, cela dit. Je comprenais que mon secret jette un froid, même si j'avais espéré que Remus trouverait quelque chose à dire.

C'était stupide comme espoir, en fait. Qui pouvait trouver quelque chose à répondre à ça ?

J'ai à nouveau baissé les yeux et j'ai planté mon regard dans les flammes qui dansaient déjà dans la cheminée. Le silence s'est fait plus épais au fur et à mesure des secondes.

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussée à en parler. J'espère au moins que ce n'était pas simplement pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Je sais combien c'est douloureux de lever le voile sur ces choses que l'on essaie de cacher au plus grand nombre.

Lui aussi avait des choses à dire ?

-Tu...

-Non. Merci, mais ça ira.

Il m'a souri et fait un clin d'œil avant de se lever.

-N'hésite pas à venir me parler si ça ne va pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus drôle des Maraudeurs, mais je sais au moins écouter... tu vois ?

J'ai esquissé un faible sourire en retour et hoché la tête. Il n'avait rien dit au sujet de ma sœur, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Cependant il avait su comment réagir vis-à-vis de moi. C'était agréable, de savoir que l'on pouvait compter sur une nouvelle personne. Un nouvel allié.

-Merci.

Il a balayé mes remerciement d'un geste de la main, l'air de dire que c'était normal. Lulu est reparti presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je me suis de nouveau roulée en boule dans mon fauteuil et j'ai calé ma tête sur mes genoux, puis j'ai fermé les yeux.

–

-Heaven ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux et relevé la tête avec empressement. Le visage de Sirius planait au-dessus de ma tête. Il était penché sur le fauteuil et me regardait, courbé en deux.

-Salut, ai-je simplement répondu.

Il a fait le tour du meuble et s'est assis à la place que Lulu avait occupée quelques instants avant. J'étais cependant bien incapable de dire combien de minutes ou d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de ce-dernier.

-Tu as dormi ici ?

-Non. Je suis descendue tôt, mais j'ai dû me rendormir. Il est quelle heure ?

-L'heure d'aller chercher ta batte pour l'entraînement !

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Si tard que ça ? L'entraînement était programmé pour onze heure !

-Je monte me changer et chercher un élastique, ai-je lancé par-dessus mon épaule après avoir sauté sur mes pieds et m'être mise à courir vers les dortoirs.

-Je t'attends..., a-t-il dit d'un ton las.

Avalon était dans les escaliers : je lui ai souri, elle m'a rendu la pareille, mais ne m'a pas retenue, sachant que j'étais déjà assez en retard.

Je suis entrée dans le dortoir : il était vide, à présent. J'ai attrapé ma batte et mes protections, puis j'ai enfilé ma cape aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Tout cela fait, j'ai repris le chemin de la Salle Commune où Black se trouvait effectivement. Il s'est levé en me voyant et s'est mis en marche vers la sortie. En passant près de lui, je lui ai fourré ma batte dans les bras et j'ai entrepris de m'attacher les cheveux. Il a commencé à protester, mais s'est arrêté avant de terminer sa phrase. Je me suis tournée vers lui. Il avait un sourire très bizarre. Ou plutôt « trop » bizarre, devrais-je dire. Je me suis dévissé le cou pour essayer de voir s'il y avait quelque chose de drôle dans mon dos, mais je n'ai rien vu.

-Quoi ? Ai-je râlé en récupérant ma batte.

Il a hoché la tête pour nier toute anomalie. Je l'ai observé d'un œil torve pendant plusieurs minutes, m'attendant à n'importe quoi de sa part, cependant ça n'est qu'à l'entrée du vestiaire qu'il m'a susurré à l'oreille avec un ton absolument détestable :

-Sans balai, ça risque d'être difficile non ?

J'ai constaté avec horreur qu'il avait raison, et que j'avais oublié l'élément le plus important. J'ai pesté à haute voix, et tous les autres se sont tournés vers moi. James a émis un sifflement exaspéré et m'a tendu le sien :

-Vole jusqu'à la fenêtre de la Salle Commune et passe par là pour entrer et accéder aux dortoirs. Allez grouille-toi ! On n'a pas toute la journée, nom d'une chouette !

Je suis ressortie et j'ai enfourché le balai avant de taper délicatement le sol, m'envolant dans la seconde suivante.

Le balai de James était beaucoup plus souple que le mien. Je parvenais à ressentir une différence au niveau de la maniabilité. Il faut dire que le Maraudeur avait d'autres besoins que moi sur le terrain : plus de fluidité, rapidité... Lui, devait pouvoir effectuer certaines feintes et semer les cognards ainsi que ses adversaires. C'est pourquoi le destrier qu'il enfourchait vaillamment à chaque occasion était adapté pour lui.

Moi, j'avais l'habitude de me débrouiller sur un modèle plus brut.

La fenêtre de la salle commune est apparue. Je me suis glissée par la croisée qui, fort heureusement était ouverte, et j'ai monté quatre à quatre les marches me séparant des dortoirs. J'ai ensuite pénétré dans celui des cinquième année – le mien.

Mon balai reposait contre mon armoire. Je l'ai attrapé rapidement et suis retournée sur mes pas, effectuant le chemin inverse. Une fois à la fenêtre, j'ai pris une longue inspiration et suis montée sur le rebord. Le petit garde-fou ne me facilitait pas le tâche.

J'ai inspiré, expiré... puis je me suis lancée, priant pour que mon balai ne fasse pas de caprice à cet instant T.

Je me suis sentie tomber pendant quelques microsecondes, puis le balai s'est mis à voler, comme prévu. J'avais redouté que le fait de ne pas avoir très fermement frappé le sol ne l'ait empêché de s'envoler et de me retenir, mais c'était une erreur.

Mon balai était un fidèle compagnon et tout s'était bien passé.

J'ai rejoint le stade comme je l'avais quitté, portant cependant le balai de James sur mon épaule.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor attendait au milieu du terrain, tapant du pied d'un air renfrogné. Je me suis posée à côté de lui : tous les autres étaient déjà dans les airs.

-T'aurais pu faire plus vite, a-t-il reproché en me tendant ma batte.

-T'aurais pu me filer un vieux comète et garder celui-ci, ai-je rétorqué en prenant la massue.

Il a arqué un sourcil, et a eu une moue narquoise.

-Je ne suis pas pingre au point de faire voler une de mes joueuses sur une abomination telle que les balais de l'école.

J'ai souri. Il est vrai que les modèles abîmés de Poudlard n'étaient guère adéquats pour faire plus que de l'initiation au vol. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avions tous notre propre balai.

-Bref. Sirius t'attend là-haut. Et il a décidé de te faire payer ton retard, a ri James.

Je l'ai regardé s'envoler, sentant un sentiment très désagréable m'engloutir. Une sorte de peur.

De la _peur_ ? Sérieusement ? Comment pouvais-je être angoissée à l'idée que Black me balance quelques cognards ?!

J'ai secoué la tête afin de me ressaisir, puis j'ai pris mon envol pour la troisième fois de la matinée.

Les balles tournaient déjà toutes dans les airs. J'ai pris de l'altitude, jusqu'à arriver à côté de Black. Nous surplombions le terrain, à présent. Personne n'évoluait plus haut que nous.

-James t'a dit que tu allais souffrir ce matin ?

-Je suis supposée avoir peur ?

-Je sais pas... est-ce que tu as peur de l'infirmerie ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser démolir ?

J'ai laissé échapper un ricanement. Nous savions qu'il s'agissait de menaces en l'air, mais il était évident que je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de me démonter et de le laisser tirer des plans sur la comète.

-Te laisser démolir, non. Mais il n'empêche qu'à l'arrivée...

J'ai détourné un cognard qui venait sur ma droite.

-Arrête de parler... on a des joueurs à protéger !

Su ce, je me suis éloignée et j'ai effectué quelques tours de ronde à l'autre extrémité du terrain, sur plusieurs altitudes.

Étrangement, les cognards mettaient beaucoup de temps à revenir. Était-ce du fait du léger brouillard qui régnait plus haut ? Peut-être ne les voyais-je tout simplement pas, après tout.

Alors que j'achevais la phrase dans mon esprit, une balle de fer m'est arrivée dessus à grande vitesse. Prise de court, j'ai été forcée de l'éviter. Après que la surprise se soit évaporée de mon esprit, je me suis retournée et j'ai vu que le cognard revenait. Cette fois-ci, j'ai agrippé ma batte et l'ai fait dévier de sa trajectoire pour le renvoyer vers Black, qui « patrouillait », si je puis dire, un peu plus haut dans les airs.

Il n'a pas semblé se rendre compte qu'une balle lui fonçait droit dessus, mais j'ai préféré attendre de voir comment il s'en sortait. Et puis c'est bien lui qui avait lancé ce jeu stupide, que je sache. Non ?

-SIRIUS !

James avait vraiment des yeux partout. Son comportement frôlait l'attitude de Big Brother. L'interpellé s'est retourné et a vu le cognard fondre sur lui. D'un geste très mesuré, il l'a ensuite détourné cela paraissait d'une simplicité exaspérante pour lui. La balle a disparu dans la brume.

-T'as intérêt à te concentrer ou je te fais plus mal qu'un cognard du batteur des Hammers, petit con ! A hurlé le capitaine.

Sirius a éclaté de rire. Malgré le vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles pendant que j'essayais de repérer les menaces, j'ai entendu qu'il se bidonnait comme un bossu. Cela m'a arraché un sourire à moi aussi. James était tellement inquiet pour la Coupe...

Je suis remontée et me suis placée derrière Black.

-James a raison néanmoins. Tu devrais te concentrer, j'en ai marre que tu renvoies mes cognards dans le vide là-haut. On ne voit plus rien arriver c'est super chiant ! Me suis-je plainte.

Il a arqué un sourcil et a répondu d'un ton docte :

-Mais tu sais, s'il fait un temps du genre en match, mieux vaut faire passer la météo à son avantage.

J'ai soupiré et me suis de nouveau rendue à l'autre bout du stade. Black avait beau être très doué, il était aussi incapable de se remettre en question ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde.

Les sensations que me procurait le fait de voler étaient indescriptibles. Jamais je ne me sentais mieux que perchée sur un balai, surplombant un terrain de quidditch, les pieds dans le vide. C'était une sorte de virus que l'on m'avait transmis : j'avais ça dans le sang.

Quand j'enfourchais mon balai, et que je sentais l'air sur mon visage pendant que je me déplaçais par la voie des airs, je me sentais surpuissante. C'était une fuite vers l'avant : là-haut, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me maintenir et de me concentrer. Avec le sol, je retrouvais mes problèmes, mais le quidditch me permettait d'évacuer la pression pendant quelques minutes. Plus qu'un sport, c'était devenu dès mes sept ans un besoin vital. Un moyen de m'éviter l'implosion, d'esquiver les crises d'angoisse ou d'hystérie.

Comment tenir sans un moyen d'évasion ? Comment supporter la réalité sans s'échapper ponctuellement ?

**Heure du (présumé) conflit**

J'étais assise à la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. En face de moi, Black et Potter se disputaient un morceau de viande tandis que Pettigrow, à ma gauche, ne touchait pas à son assiette et que Lulu, à ma droite, découpait consciencieusement le steak d'une fille qui « n'avait pas assez de force ».

…

Mon cul, ouais.

Le fait que nous soyons installés ensemble me gênait. Pour notre plan de vengeance, nous étions supposés rester discrets, or depuis mon retour, plus aucun ne jouait le jeu et ils s'affichaient à mes côtés sans vergogne. J'allais demander à Remus de venir me retrouver dans une salle de cours pour m'expliquer après le repas, quand celui-ci a pris la parole :

-Heaven, il faudrait qu'on te dise un truc. Tu as fini de manger ?

J'ai regardé ma part de tarte à la citrouille avec envie. Il a compris, et a attendu que je termine pour ajouter :

-C'est assez urgent...

Il ne m'en a pas fallu davantage. Le simple fait que Remus Lupin prenne autant de gants m'as mis la puce à l'oreille. C'était très probablement en lien avec ce à quoi je pensais à l'instant. Rassasiée, je me suis levée, les quatre Maraudeurs ont fait de même, et nous sommes sortis ensemble de la salle alors que la majorité des gens présents en étaient encore au plat de résistance.

Une fois dans le hall, Potter m'a attrapée par la manche et m'a fait gravir quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers jusqu'au septième étage. J'ai voulu protester, demander à ce qu'il ralentisse le rythme, mais à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que Black me fusillait du regard et m'attrapait la manche à son tour, faisant tout à fait l'inverse de ce dont j'avais envie et m'entraînant encore plus vers l'avant.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, et Lulu m'a attrapée par les épaules, pendant que Potter et Pettigrow s'agitaient dans mon dos. Le garçon m'a regardée droit dans les yeux, de ses yeux fatigués, et a demandé :

-Est-ce que tu pourras ne parler de cela à personne, s'il te plaît ?

Je n'ai pas pu formuler de réponse à voix haute. Ses yeux me fixaient avec beaucoup trop de sérieux, et j'entendais pour la première fois poindre une sorte de férocité dans la voix du garçon. Non pas qu'il fut brutal. Ni violent.

Lupin avait simplement fait preuve d'une autorité remarquable, c'était comme si la seule idée de désobéir était impensable, même s'il ne me menaçait en rien. Un sentiment très étrange.

Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête. Il m'a fait un léger sourire puis à regardé quelques secondes au-dessus de mon épaule droite, dans mon dos. J'ignorais ce que Potter et Pettigrow fabriquaient, mais apparemment il valait mieux que je reste dans l'ignorance. Les mains de Lulu me serraient toujours au niveau des épaules. Après un petit instant, il m'a faite pivoter et j'ai fait face à une porte qui, je vous le jure, n'était pas là quand nous étions arrivés.

-Comment... ? Ai-je commencé

-On t'expliquera si t'es sage, a coupé Black.

Il a ouvert la porte et m'a fait signe d'entrer. A défaut d'être aimable, il se montrait au moins galant...

J'ai pénétré à l'intérieur après qu'il m'ait légèrement poussée, et les mots m'ont instantanément manqué. Cette pièce était absolument magnifique. Haute de plafond, elle avait la particularité d'être immense et aux couleurs rouge et or uniquement, à un tel point que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une annexe de la Salle Commune.

Les garçons ont pris place sur des chaises molletonnées autour de la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce. A la fois stupéfaite et – je dois l'avouer – quelque peu épatée, je me suis installée à mon tour. Là où j'étais assise, je les voyais tous très bien. C'était la place qu'ils avaient laissée à l'extrémité du meuble de bois, s'asseyant de part et d'autre de mon siège. Ainsi, j'occupais la place du chef. Plutôt étonnant, sachant que j'avais l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune prise sur notre organisation secrète plus-si-secrète-que-ça. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas apprécier ce que j'allais entendre, mais je ne savais pas ce qui me donnait ce pressentiment. Était-ce les coups d'œil furtifs que Peter me lançait, le tic maladif de Potter qui passait sans arrêt sa main dans ses cheveux, l'attention particulière que prêtait Lulu à chacune de mes expressions, ou simplement l'inhabituelle aptitude de Black à se la fermer.

Enfin bref. Qu'importe ce dont il s'agissait, j'avais cette désagréable impression qu'on allait m'annoncer un truc qui ne me plairait pas du tout.

-Heaven..., a commencé Potter.

J'ai levé la tête de mes mains serrées et braqué mes yeux sur le brun à lunettes. Il a semblé hésiter à poursuivre. Je dois dire que je le fixais peut-être avec un peu trop de brutalité dans le regard. Peut-être voyait-il les images de claques qui me passaient par la tête quand je tentais d'imaginer ce qu'ils allaient me dire.

Il y a eu un silence. Plutôt succin, dans les faits, mais qui m'a paru durer très longtemps. Et puis Lupin a enfin déballé :

-Heaven, on a su qui nous avait balancé. C'était Rogue. Il s'est trahi de lui-même. Pour le punir et te faire honneur, parce que c'était quand t'étais pas là, on l'a piégé avec un vieux sortilège.

J'ai relaxé ma mâchoire, et c'est à cet instant que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été tendue comme un arc quelques secondes plus tôt. Pas étonnant que Potter ait eu les flipettes. Mon expression avait sûrement été proche de celle du pitbull enragé devant lequel on secoue un morceau bout de steak.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, sentant mes mains commencer à s'agiter en imperceptibles tremblements. Et puis, sans crier gare, j'ai éclaté de rire.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment de ça qu'ils avaient eu peur de me parler ? Notre vengeance, qu'ils avaient mené à bien sans me consulter ? N'avais-je pas dit, que je passerais au-dessus de ça ?

Si. Bien sûr que si.

Mais eux ne le savaient pas.

Ils m'ont regardée avec des yeux ronds, visiblement surpris de ma réaction. Cette fois c'était certain, ils avaient cru que je serais incapable de contenir ma mauvaise humeur, que mes frémissements auguraient une crise d'hystérie... mais non.

Je leur en avait voulu de ne m'avoir pas mise au courant plus tôt, bien que j'aie relégué la petite vendetta au second plan. Ma première préoccupation à ce jour était différente de celle qui m'aveuglait avant mon départ.

J'avais voulu déverser mon océan de frustration sur cette sale balance, mais ce n'était pas ma bataille. Rogue – puisque que c'était lui apparemment – m'avait servi de prétexte pour ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à Bailey, et m'appliquer à tenter d'infliger de la douleur à quelqu'un, comme moi je devais l'endurer.

Je m'étais montrée mesquine mais, par-dessus tout, particulièrement indigne de ma petite sœur. Agir ainsi n'était pas la solution, et si elle l'aurait compris dès le début, il m'avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps.

-Tu... tu n'es pas fâchée ? S'est étonné Pettigrow à voix haute

-Il faut croire que non.

-J'étais pourtant certain que t'allais péter un plomb, a assuré Sirius.

-J'ai pas envie de m'énerver pour rien.

Il y a eu un silence. Les quatre garçons restaient interloqués. Je pouvais presque lire les questions qu'ils se posaient sur leurs fronts : « où est passé l'hystérique ? » « elle s'est fait lobotomiser ? » « est-ce qu'elle fait ça pour se venger ensuite ? ».

Et la dernière, l'ultime question que j'ai pu lire, elle n'était pas compréhensible grâce à l'expression de celui qui l'exprimait, mais grâce à son regard. Les yeux de Remus dardaient les miens, et je pouvais presque distinguer les lettres à l'intérieur de ses iris : « est-ce que ça va ? »

-C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ? ai-je finalement demandé.

Ils ont hoché la tête à l'unisson.

-Très bien.

Je me suis levée et j'ai lissé ma cape d'un geste emprunt de nervosité. Je savais bien qu'il me fallait retourner à mon train-train habituel, maintenant. La vengeance, c'était fini. Terminé. Je n'avais plus de moyen d'exprimer ma souffrance. Il fallait que je m'occupe autrement. Le quidditch étant sans doute le meilleur moyen.

Alors que j'avançais vers la porte, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose qui aurait dû me réjouir. Je me suis arrêtée puis retournée légèrement, incapable de les regarder. Et puis j'ai osé formuler ma pensée :

-Je présume que... puisqu'il n'y a plus de plan machiavélique à mettre au point, il n'y a plus de raison que l'on se voit non plus ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique. Bien sûr que non, il n'y avait plus de raison.

Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas ressentir cette joie dévorante. Celle qui aurait dû m'envahir à la simple idée de n'avoir plus à supporter Pettigrow, les gamineries de Black, la stupidité de Potter ou... non. Remus, c'était différent. Mais je m'en voulais quand même. Parce que ce sentiment de délivrance, cette bouffée d'air frais, je ne les ressentais pas. Et ça me mettait hors de moi.

-Bonne soirée, ai-je achevé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils répondent à cette question. Entendre leurs confirmations eût été une épreuve bien trop difficile. Avec tout ça, j'avais commencé à apprécier le temps que nous passions... non. C'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas devenir une de ces sottes, qui se sentaient proche des Maraudeurs juste parce qu'ils lui avaient passé le sel.

J'étais très probablement la seule à qui les réunions d'urgence allaient manquer. C'était même certain. Lupin savait pour Bailey, mais il ne viendrait pas me reparler. Evidemment.

J'ai repris mon chemin jusqu'à la porte. A ce stade, j'avais le moral en berne. C'était d'autant plus désagréable que je ne _voulais_ pas éprouver ça. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas choisir d'ignorer la petite voix dans ma tête qui me susurrait perfidement que c'était « du gâchis ».

Cette fin, c'était un peu comme l'élément révélateur qui clôturait mes péripéties aux côtés des Maraudeurs. Et ça m'énervait. Parce qu'au fond, la situation finale c'était : moi, avec les mêmes problèmes qu'au début, des amis en moins et sans ma rage pour me tenir compagnie.

Seuls me restaient le quidditch et Abi. Faible consolation, face à ce que j'étais en phase de perdre : Bailey.

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme dit plus haut, je regrette qu'il ne se passe pas plus de choses dans ce chapitre, mais il était vraiment nécessaire à l'histoire... Hope you enjoyed !  
Et si vous avez le courage de me laisser une review, j'aimerais savoir si vous écoutiez les playlists ou pas du tout ! :3  
(J'ai une idée à propos de ça, et ça m'aiderait bien que vous me fassiez part de votre position à ce sujet !)

A bientôt !


End file.
